Limpieza y amor
by astridhitomi
Summary: Hinata esta pidiendo un poco de trabajo extra para su cumpleaños y Naruto le da una ayudita pero ¿que pasara cuando Naruto vea a Hinata con otros ojos?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Cuando todo comenzo

después de la tercera guerra ninja, el haber matado a madera ,en que Sasuke se volviera de alguna manera bueno y regresado a Konoha el haber sido encerrado por haber sido un ninja renegado por un año y ahora era el jefe de la policía ninja como lo era su padre ahora todo estaba en armonía

Naruto se encontraba caminando por las calles de konoha ahora contaba con 22 años aunque era mas alto aun no era hokage ya que la mayoría lo nombraron el próximo hokage cuando cumpliera los años necesarios para ello por ahora solo se limitaba a ser un ayudante en el escuadrón de Sasuke o salir de la aldea para unas misiones peligrosas aunque para el no lo eran tanto o simplemente ir a unas vacaciones solo el ya que Sakura se encontraba con su "novio" Sasuke vivían juntos pero no se an casado

Naruto sonrió mientras recordaba a sus mejores amigos confirmando en que ya eran novios y que iban a vivir juntos

aunque Naruto se sentía un poco triste al ver ala que una vez fue su amor en los brazos de alguien más pero los notaba tan felices que no tubo mas remedio que sonrier y decearles los mejores deceos y era la verdad les deceaba lo mejor pues después de todo eran sus mejores amigos de quien hablaba

Después de ello se cumplieron noviasgos en todas partes por ejemplo Neji con Tenten , Shikamaru con Temari, Ino con Sai uff muchas felicitaciones en estos últimos meses

Naruto doblaba la esquina cuando escucho mucho ruido dirigiendoce a donde estaba y en un segundo ya tenia a Akamaru saltando sobre el y a Hinata, Kiba y a Shino siguiéndolo rápidamente Naruto voltio encontrandoce a una Hinata muy cansada recargada en la pared y tratando de normalizar su respiración

Naruto- he...Hinata ,que fue todo eso...- preguntando mientras se hacercaba a una Hinata muy cansada

Hinata- ah! n..Naruto- kun...losiento no te vi...es que Akamaru le tocan sus vacunas pero el no quiere así que escapo ...y ahora lo estábamos persiguiendo-decia Hinata reincorporandoce

Naruto se río a tal modo que Hinata también se río

Naruto recordaba las cosas que habían pasado pero con Hinata no recordaba mucho apenas y la conocía lo sufiente como para decirle por su nombre Naruto la miro dicimuladamente mientras ella veía hacia la dirección donde Akamaru y los chicos se habían ido traía un chort muy corto comparado con los que usaba normalmente no es que la estuviera viendo siempre que trae puesto pero era mas que evidente que esa ropa no la usaba mucho pero la hacían ver muy bien también traía una blusa negra y el pelo recogido

Naruto la contempló por unos segundos antes de que Hinata se girara para verlo nuevamente

Naruto- o..oye Hinata tu y Kiba ya sabes...son..son novios digo es que siempre los miro muy ..muy sonrientes y todo eso..- decía mientras se ponía sonrojado y ponía una mano atrás de su cabeza

Hinata- he?! ..n..no! ,solo somos amigos los mejores amigos tal vez nos consideramos como hermanos nunca como algo más ...a claro!- dijo de repente asustando a Naruto un poco- naruto-kun necesitas a alguien que limpie tu apartamento-decía algo apenada

Naruto- miiiii...apartamento..-decía mientras pensaba en ello y recordó que no lo había limpiado mucho pues las misiones lo tenían ocupado -si creo que si ...por que preguntas

Hinata se alegro -veraz pronto sera mi cumpleaños y quisiera hacer una fiesta en mi nuevo apartamente con el trabajo que tengo apenas me alcanza y no hemos tenido muchas misiones así que ando un poco corta y estaba pensando en limpiar un par de casas y apartamentos mientras tanto...-

Naruto -tu..tu padre no te da dinero- pregunto un poco confuso

Hinata -no...desde que le dije que yo seria capaz de cumplir la promesa de trabajar y pagar mis gastos el decidió que no me daría dinero -decia un poco triste y la mirada baja

Naruto se quedo pensando un poco esa semana iba a salir en una misión y no hiba a estar en dos días así que le dijo que si a Hinata quien se alegro

Naruto- te dejare la llave en la rana que tengo en la puerta -

Hinata -esta bien mañana iré y si no acabo pasado mañana terminaré gracias!- y Hinata desaparecio de un salto

Naruto volvió para empacar sus cosas para salir temprano esa noche durmió increíble pues no iba a saber si en la misión iba a tener tiempo para dormir

en fin Naruto salio en la mañana temprano para cuando llego Hinata ya no había nadie era evidente que estaba nerviosa pues era el espacio "intimo" del amor de su vida metió su mano a la pequeña rana que estaba colgada en la puerta y así como dijo Naruto ahí estaba la llave a Hinata se le hizo que esa rana se parecía a gamakishi el monedero de Naruto que siempre llevaba con el Hinata se adentro al depertamento

por mientras Naruto se sentía un poco raro al recordar que Hinata estaría limpiando su departamento este se ponía un poco rojo al pensar en que tal vez Hinata se encontrara con sus boxers y esta gritara de la pena y saldría corriendo trato de ya no pensar en ello pues fueron atacados

por mientras en el apartamento Hinata movía cosas de un lado a otro mientras limpiaba cada rincón lejos de sentirse cansada ya que la limpisa siempre la ponía de buen humor y mas siendo el departamentó de su amado mientras movía las cosas trataba de memorizarse los detalles de cada rincón cerraba los ojos y sentía el aroma de Naruto impregnado en cada rincón de ese apartamento sentía como si el estuviera ahí

después de limpiar el pasillo y la sala entro en la cocina se encontró con un montón de embazes de ramén tirados en el refri un embaze de leche hechada a perder y mas ramén

Hinata-etooooo ...

Hinata comenzó a limpiar barrer lavar trastes asta que se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto se había puesto nerviosa era la habitación de Naruto no su cocina o su sala si no era SU habitación

-bien aquí bamos-hinata respiro ondo y tomo la manija de la puerta cuando entro vio el piso estaba lleno de un montón de cosas ropa, revistas, shurinkens, kunais, pergaminos, y platos de comida Hinata los miro con un gesto de n_nU y comenzó a limpiar otra vez miro la hora y como no era muy tarde además de que no quería salir de ahí tan rápido se dio su tiempo para ver algunas cosas de él como fotos antiguas o cosas así que se encontraba de repente, Hinata limpio el baño y lababa la ropa sucia la cual era mucha en la mini lavadora y luego la colgaba para que esta se secara el los tendederos arriba del departamento

por un momento pensó en que Naruto vivió solo toda su vida desde niño y aun así se las arreglaba para comer y tener ropa así que si el podía vivir en esas condiciones ella también lo podía aser y sonrió felizmente para después continuar con su trabajo

ya tarde casi anocheciendo Hinata quitaba la ropa y sabanas que había lavado del tendedero ya estaban secas y listas para colgarse doblarze o usarse

Hinata regreso para dar los últimos toques al despartemento cuando se encontró que se había olvidado de un cuarto que no había visto al habrirlo solo se encontró con un montón de cajas y polvo- mañana vendré y lo limpiare antes de que Naruto -kun vuelva dicho esto acomodo todo y salió del apartamento

al día siguiente muy temprano volvió y empezó a limpiar el cuarto faltante volvió a trapear y dejó algunos aromatizantes puestos aun era temprano y Naruto regresaría en la noche así que hizo un poco de ramén para cuando el llegara tendría comida lista después de ello salio del apartamento muy contenta y brillando de alegría

ya en la noche Naruto llego muy cansado aun que feliz ya que la misión fue todo un exito cuando entro lo primero que olio fue un delicioso aroma a violeta cerro la puerta y miro todo muy limpio y ordenado

baya...Hinata si que se lucio yo pensé que solo barrería y lavaría algunas cosas pero esto es mucho

Naruto entro a la cocina para ver una pequeña hoya en la estufa cuando la habrío vio ramén aun caliente voltio hacia la mesa y encontró una nota

hola Naruto -kun espero y te haya ido de maravilla en la misión te deje ramén hecho por si llegabas con hambre

gracias por la ayuda que me diste

Remolque

Naruto dejo el papel y fue a su habitación se dejo caer en su cama esta olía a limpio y estaba fresca como recién lavada y seca sin darse cuenta se quedo ddormido profundamente

al día siguiente Naruto fue a buscar a Hinata para darle el dinero y las gracias pero esta había salido en una misión y no regresaría dentro de una semana ,Naruto un poco decepcionado no tubo mas remedio que esperarla cuando por fin paso la semana Naruto se encontraba en la puerta del departamento de Hinata cuando esta llego se quedo parada mirando su puerta y que al final del pasillo estaba Naruto recargado en el barandal mirando la vista

na...Naruto-kun que haces aquí..? -pregunto Hinata acercandoce al chico

aah!..Hinata que bueno que te veo ...veraz no pude pagarte y agradeserte por haber limpiado mi casa y yo...

no...Naruto ya tengo el dinero completo por lo que ya no tienes que pagarme..-interrumpio mientras habría su departamento nerviosa

que!...pe...pero yo te estube buscando y todo eso y y...yo-

veraz resulta que mi padre siempre si me dio el dinero al verificar que yo estaba haciendo todo lo que podía..y..mañana cumplire años así que...estarás invitado a la fiesta..-dicho esto se metió al departamento Naruto estaba listo para irse

aprox .. Naruto-kun ... -

Naruto voltio

uste-

gracias por...haber pensado en mi...-

descuida Hinata eres una gran persona y yo debería darte las gracias por haber limpiado mi depa. - Naruto desapareció de un salto

Hinata se quedo un momento afuera viendo algo en la lejania

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

Naruto se encontraba en su cama recostado con los ojos cerrados pero no dormido era tarde como eso de las tres de la tarde no tenia ganas de salir ni siquiera ir al ichiraku como todos los días no estaba de ánimos de pronto la puerta sonó no quería levantarse así que lo único que hizo fue gritar "pasen"!

oyó que la puerta se habría y se puso de espaldas hacia la puerta

Sasuke había entrado al departamento olía muy bien y estaba un poco mas limpio de lo acostumbrado Naruto no quiso que se volviera a ensuciar muy pronto así que hizo las cosas con calma asta que llego al cuarto y lo vio de espaldas acostado en la cama

oye dobe que no piensas ponerte de pie en todo el dia- al ver que no había respuesta se preocupo un poco - Naruto estas bien?-

si...solo un poco cansado ...-

sabes vi tu apartamento mas limpio ..no creo que tu hayas limpiado...-decia Sasuke con un poco de sarcasmo en el tono de su voz

no fue ...Hinata vino la semana pasada para limpiar mi depa...-

hinata?...oooooh era cuando pedía trabajo extra verdad?...si fue con Sakura para preguntarle lo mismo...hablando de ella no vas a ir a la fiesta esta noche..-

Naruto se levanto debolada y lo miro

no me digas ni siquiera te acordabas de la fiesta esta noche ...típico..-

olvide que hiba a hacer algo -dijo Naruto saliendo rápidamente del departamento

espera!...-grito Sasuke ya muy tarde- ese dobe nunca cambiara

por mientras Naruto corría por toda konoha como buscando algo

ya en la noche todos asistían a la fiesta de Hinata en su nuevo apartamento inclusive gaara y kanguro que fueron por que su hermana Temari estaba ahí

solo era una reunión entre grandes amigos solo faltaba uno... Naruto

crees que venga- pregunto por cuarta vez Hinata que bebía su tercer vaso de ponche a su amiga Sakura que estaba abrazada a Sasuke

si Hinata ...si vendrá verdad Sasuke? ...-

no lo se no me dijo nada ese baka ...pero lo mas seguro es que venga -

Hinata no quedo muy convencida así que mejor fue a tomar aire afuera ya eran mas de las nueve y ella creía que Naruto tal vez se enojo con ella por no aceptar el dinero pero de pronto una sombra callo al lado de ella y lo único que hizo fue golpearlo en el estomago se escucho un grito pero ella conocía bien esa voz

na...Naruto- kun?-

Naruto se levanto aun agarrandoce el estomago la luz de la luna por fin la hizo verlo bien

losiento mucho!...es que llegaste de repente y no sabia que eras tu ! ...lo ...lo siento!-decía Hinata muy avergonzada

de...descuida Hinata...fui yo quien te asusto..baya golpeas fuerte ..perdón por llegar tarde ...es que yo...-

estaba Naruto apundo de decir algo cuando Kiba salio

aquí estas cumpleañera ! ...bamos tu pastel te espera ...- y justo después de ello tomo a Hinata de la mano y la jalo hacia dentro

e...espera...- decía Hinata siendo arrastrada por Kiba pero este no la escuchaba

Naruto solo se quedo ahí ya había sacado una cajita de color naranja con azul y la volvió a meter a su bolsillo para después entrar a la fiesta

todo mundo estaba ahí y todos comenzaron a saludarlo con gran entusiasmo

la fiesta se alargo asta la madrugada todos ya estaban hiendoce y cuando Hinata quedo sola o por lo menos eso pensaba comenzó a recoger la basura faltante asta que fue a su cuarto donde había mas basura pero lo que le llamo la atención fue su cama que estaba desordenada al mover la cobija se encontró con su rubio dormido ahí en su cama

na...Naruto -kun ...- comenzó a moverlo despesio ...- na...Naruto -kun ...-

Naruto sólo se movió un poco para abrir un ojo y encontrarse con la cara de Hinata frente a el, Naruto grito para después caerse de la cama

Naruto!...estas bien...-

he...he..que..que..-decia Naruto algo desorientado de pronto recordó k estuvo buscando algo toda la tarde y no había descansado solo llego se baño rápidamente y salio de nuevo..después vino aki a la fiesta y para alejarse un poco de todos pues estaba cansado vino al cuarto de Hinata dio un vistazo ,miro las fotos de sus compañeros tanto viejas como resientes ,fotos de su familia de Neji k en paz descanse entre otras cosas vio todo¡ muy bien acomodado y sin una pisca de polvo..después se sentó en la cama con cobijas moradas y bordados de flores doradas ,en la cama había un peluche en forma de perro muy parecido a Akamaru y del otro lado había un muñeco cocido hecho a mano escondido entre las almohadas muy pero muy parecido a el...no se le hizo extraño el tenia un mono parecido a Kakashi- sensei...lo dejo donde mismo y se recostó el aroma de las sabanas olían a violetas sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido

lo...lo siento Hinata esk...yo ...etoooo...me quede súper dormido..-decía apenado y con una mano sobre su nuca

descuida Naruto -kun ...- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa..- etooo...na..Naruto -kun ...ya todos se fueron deberías irte a descansar ...a menos de k kierias dormir aquí..-poniendoce roja por lo ultimo

n..no...ooo.. bueno..si no te incomodo ..podría quedarme aquí esta noche...estoy realmente cansado ..me la pase buscando todo el día y no descanse..-

que buscabas...Naruto -kun ..- dijo curiosa Hinata sentandoce al lado de naruto

aaah!..si .- Naruto busco en su bolsillo y saco l cajita mientras se la daba a Hinata quien miro la cajita sorprendida..- feliz cumpleaños Hinata ! -grito Naruto con su típica sonrisa surrona

Hinata aun sorprendida tomo con mano temblorosa la cajita ,cuando la habrio ,lo que vio la sorprendió aun mas haciendo que tapara su boca sorprendida ,dentro de la cajita había un brazalete con varios detallitos en plata ,tenia algunos llaveros o adornos colgantes en forma del símbolo de konoha y otros como un remolino muy parecido al remolino que usa Naruto en su espalda

na...Naruto -kun ...es..es hermoso! - decía Hinata alegremente mientras sus ojos brillaban con emoción

encerio ...la verdad no sabia si te hiba a gustar ..- decía algo apenado..- como no kisiste mi dinero pues..te compre un obsequio

pe...pero..Naruto no tenias que comprarme nada..además debió de costarte mucho..no..no debería..-

por favor Hinata aceptalo ..si..no importa cuanto me costo...lo k importa es k te haya gustado ..- decía Naruto con mirada seria y suplicante

e..esta bien..Naruto -kun ...gracias...muchas gracias..- después de ello Hinata abrazo a Naruto dejándolo sorprendido un poco movió un poco sus manos para corresponderle el abrazo pero Hinata se retiro primero...- bien..voy a sacar algunas mantas y almohadas para llevartelas al sillón..- dijo Hinata alegremente mientras se paraba y habría algunos cajones

Naruto la miraba mientras sacaba algunas cobijas y sabanas y luego se dirijia a la sala ...Naruto no pudo evitar roborizarse un poco cuando vio la cama improvisada k hizo Hinata con sus sillones juntándolos para k el tuviera mas espacio

gracias...Hinata -chan - dijo Naruto ya recostado en el sillón era mas cómodo de lo k pensaba

de...de nada ..Naruto -kun - dijo Hinata sonrojada -asta mañana...- y asi fue se fue directo a su habitación dejando a Naruto solo en cambio este miro la puerta del cuarto de Hinata para ver si esta salia pero como no fue así se quedo profundamente dormido ,mientras Hinata estaba sentada en su cama solo cobijada de la cintura para abajo se sentía un poco nerviosa al tener a Naruto tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos ,su mirada estaba hacia sus manos mientras sostenía el brazalete como un regalo...un regalo de su amado rubio...sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida

a


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3...

BUENO ESTE ES EL TERCER CAPITULO QUE LO DISFRUTEN

Naruto se levanto deambulando hacia el baño ,se lavo la cara y se dio un baño...pero de repente al salir de la regadera y ponerse una toalla se dio cuenta de algo ,ese no era su departamento era el de Hinata y rápidamente se puso la ropa k uso el día anterior y habrio un poco la puerta y como no vio movimiento alguno salio rápidamente

estaba listo para irse pero una caja embuelta en un pañuelo lo detuvo ,miro a varios lados pero no vio nada y agarro la cajita pero al levantarla debajo de esta había una nota

NOTA: Naruto -kun te deje un almuerzo para k te lo lleves al entrenamiento ...no quise levantarte te vi muy cómodo...nos vemos Naruto -kun

Hinata

naruto sonrió para si y de pronto recordó algo

maldicion ...- dijo Naruto saltando de casa en casa y llegando a su depa...entro se cambio rápidamente y salio hacia el entrenamiento ya se le había hecho tarde y seguramente Sakura estaba de mal humor por ello y ni que decir de Sasuke

cuando llego ,Sai ,Sakura y Sasuke estaban entrenando ,Sasuke traía su traje de policía ninja ,Sakura traía un traje muy parecido al que usaba de adolescente solo que esta vez usaba el pelo un poco mas largo casi como tsunade- sama y Sai no había cambia mucho

hola todos ...perdonen por haber tardado tanto..- decía Naruto un poco asustado esperando un golpe de parte de Sakura y otro de Sasuke ,pero como estos no llegaron se extraño un poco

tranquilo Naruto ,Hinata ya nos había avizado que llegarias tarde , ella nos contó que te quedaste dormido en su depa y para no molestarte te dejo dormir ahí...- decía Sakura con una cara de curiosa

Naruto ...estas saliendo con Hinata...-pregunto Sai entrando a la conversación

n...no!...solo somos amigos ..-dijo Naruto algo nervioso

por que no ...Hinata es una chica muy amable ...- respondió Sakura

no...no lo había pensado..- dijo Naruto bajando la vista como si lo estuviera considerando

el entrenamiento se alargo un poco mas debido a la tardanza de Naruto en la mañana

ya casi anocheciendo Naruto saltaba de casa en casa asta llegar al departamento de Hinata ,toco la puerta y Hinata salio con una toalla en los hombros ,el pelo mojado ,con una blusa negra de tirantes y sus habituales pantalones negros ,Naruto se quedo mudo un rato ,había olvidado lo que iba a a decir con solo verle por unos segundos

si..que pasa Naruto- kun..- dijo Hinata rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho y haciendo que Naruto saliera de esa imagen en su cabeza

ah...lo siento ...me distraje...etoooo...bine a darte las gracias por dejarme dormir en tu casa hayer y por el almuerzo siempre he dicho que cocinas muy rico Hinata..-

gra...gracias ...qui...quieres cenar ...con...conmigo estoy haciendo ramén ...- dijo Hinata muy apenada y roja

encerio!..me encantaría!...- grito Naruto oliendo el aire Hinata solo dio una sonrisa tierna antes de pedirle a Naruto que pasara

Naruto vio que todo ya estaba recogido ,baya que Hinata era limpia y recogía muy rápido y además hacia de comer delicioso ,que mas haría?...-se pregunto Naruto incrédulo

Hinata le dio permiso de usar el baño para darse una ducha rápida ya que al terminar el entrenamiento fue drirecto a la casa de ella

na...Naruto -kun ..si...si quieres dame tu ropa para lavarla y secarla ...esta muy sucia y con mucho sudor..- dijo Hinata avergonzada

hi..Hinata creo eso seria mucho...yo...yo solo vine a darte las gracias y en cambio tu ,me das de comer , me permites darme una ducha y ahora quieres lavar mi ropa si..siento que estoy habuzando de tu amabilidad ...- dijo Naruto triste

Naruto ,no...yo ...me gusta que estés aquí y quiero que te sientas bien con migo ...no estas habuzando de mi amabilidad al contrario me haces mas feliz...por ello dejame lavar tu ropa...-

Naruto acepto no muy convencido y se puso una yukata k Hinata guardaba de la ropa que antes era de Neji

ya en la mesa nadie decía nada solo comían con mucha lentitud y se miraban de reojo aunk nunca se dieron cuenta asta que alguien toco la puerta

Naruto -kun podrías habrir la puerta ...tengo k checar tu ropa...- dijo Hinata levantandoce con los platos .

esta bien ...ya voy...- Naruto salio hacia la sala para habrir la puerta y encontrarse con Sakura k al verlo ahí puso los ojos como platos y empezó a abrirlos mas cuando lo vio completo

Sa...Sakura -chan ...que haces aquí ...-dijo Naruto avergonzado

Sakura!...que sorpresa que haces aquí...-

Sakura no sabia que decir al ver a Naruto habrir la puerta vistiendo solo una yukata con el pelo medio mojado y al ver a Hinata con esa blusa y también el pelo mojado no sabia ni que pensar así que solo se quedo ahí como una estatua

Sakura estas bien...- pregunto Hinata preocupada al ver que esta estaba roja

tu...tu y...y ...na...Naruto ...ya sabes son...no...novios...- logro decir Sakura señalando a los dos

Hinata miro a Naruto extrañada quien solo miraba el suelo y luego se miro a si misma y como un rayo un pensamiento se cruzo por la mente ..."Sakura piensa k ...k ... yo.. y...y Naruto tuvimos..." Hinata se puso completamente roja y se cubrió la boca...Naruto pensaba k Hinata se iba a desmayar como antes lo hacia pero le sorprendió verla reírse a carcajadas

Sakura! ...por favor ...sabes k no es así...sabes bien como soy...no hagas bromas...ven deja te digo todo...- Sakura entro para sentarse en la sala junto a ella y así como ella dijo Hinata le contó todo a Sakura quien se moría de vergüenza por haber malinterpretado todo

bueno..bueno...solo vine a decirte que Sasuke necesita de tu ayuda mañana ya que Naruto tendrá los dias libres para ir a su entrenamiento como próximo hokage -

esta bien mañana estaré ahí...-

así Sakura se despedido de Naruto y Hinata dejándolos solos de nuevo

Naruto ...-dijo Hinata acercandoce al sillón donde Naruto estaba sentado muy pensativo- Naruto -kun ...-

si...- respondió Naruto voltiandoce

tu ropa esta lista...- dijo Hinata dándole la ropa doblada y con un aroma delicioso

gracias Hinata ...por k no usas el brazalete se te vería genial ..-

bu...bueno...es k no quiero k se me rompa o k se ensucie ...pe...pero te aseguro que mañana lo traeré puesto...por ti Naruto ...-Hinata sonrió tiernamente haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara un poco

mas tarde Naruto caminaba a su casa Hinata quería acompañarlo pero el se rehusó ya k al llegar ella se regresaría sola y eso no estaba bien...Naruto pensaba que Hinata había cambiado mucho en esos años ya no era la tímida chica desmayadora que era en su adolescencia ,si aun era tímida pero tal parece que maduro mucho y ahora habla con mas naturalidad con el ...eso de alguna forma lo hizo sonreír y levantar el rostro para mirar la luna que le recordó ese color perla que Hinata tenia en sus ojos

continuara


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

Hinata ya dejalo!...- grito Kiba apoyado en Akamaru se veía muy herido y cansado mientras seguía a una Hinata también herida de un costado ,mientras saltaban de rama en rama ,un par de horas atrás Hinata,Kiba ,Sasuke y el resto del equipo de policía custodiaban a un ladrón desde la aldea de Suna asta konoha ,pero un ataque sorpresa para liberar al prisionero los tomo por sorpresa aunque si estaban preparados para ello ya que era una posibilidad pero Hinata no contaba con que su presiada pulsera fuera robada por uno de ellos justamente cuando los otros ya habían sido atrapados

Hinata por favor!...estas muy herida y as perdido mucha sangre ...- dijo Kiba

no!...me rehusó a que ese patán se lleve algo tan presiado para mi ...no puedo- respondía Hinata

por favor es solo una pulsera ...podrás comprarte otra..-dijo Kiba

de pronto Hinata se detuvo y bajo al suelo haciendo que Kiba se tambaliaze un poco en la rama y bajara tambien ,Hinata hiro un poco la cabeza para ver a su amigo desde su hombro ,Kiba por otro lado no entendía que era lo que tenia esa pulsera para poner a Hinata de ese modo ,de pronto Hinata dio la vuelta pero Kiba no podía ver sus ojos ya que estos estaban tapados por el flequillo de su amiga

Hinata alzo la mirada y Kiba casi se cae de la rama al ver su mirada esta reflejaba dolor y tristeza algo muy poco común en su amiga ,esa mirada ya la había visto varias veces pero cuando era niña y adolescente pero ahora asta se sentía incomodo por verla así

si...-dijo Hinata haciendo que Kiba reaccionara- si...se que es tonto ir por una pulsera ...pero...no es el precio lo que tenia en mente ...si no la persona quien me lo dio...-

Kiba se quedo mirándola sin decir nada ahora entendía el por que ,pero quería saber quien se la había dado ...vio a Hinata y vio ese pequeño destello de luz y amor en su mirada y ahora entendía todo

fue Naruto ...Naruto te dio esa pulsera ...-

Hinata solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación

Kiba río de lado y bajo la mirada no soportaba verla así, siguiendo un amor que probablemente nunca pase y el lo entendía ya hace dos años que quería invitar a salir a Hinata pero al verla todavía enamorada de ese "baka" de Naruto no pudo hacerlo

Kiba se hacerco y abrazo a Hinata con todas sus fuerzas ...Hinata estuvo a punto de decir algo pero unos hilos la envolvieron y la estamparon contra un árbol

Hinata!...- grito Kiba al momento en que el también era estampado contra un árbol ,Akamaru también había sido silenciado por unos hilos

Hinata trataba de moverse pero los hilos se apretaban mas causando algunos cortes en su cuerpo si se movía otro poco los hilos la decapitarían enseguida

una risa se escucho entre los arboles Hinata movió un poco los ojos solo pudo apresiar una sombra en una de las copas de los arboles no necesitaba el byakugan para verlo

mientras Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo su respiración era agitada y todo su cuerpo le dolía ahora si tsunade-oba-chan se había descargado con el ,no entendia que cada vez que esta peleaba con su "novio" el es el que pagaba el precio

Ya hace como un año tsunade había encontrado el amor en uno de sus lugares de apuestas ,era un hombre adulto como de 40 años pero aun así parecía muy joven,tenia el cabello negro y ojos azules como los de él unas ligeras canas en la nuca que lo hacían ver todo un adulto formidable pero su temperamento era muy parecido al de el,alegre y a veces serio

Naruto se levanto tambaliante no sabia cuanto había pasado ahí tirado pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que callo de pompas al suelo

maldicion...- se quejo mientras volvía a levantarse ...

Naruto!...-se escucho a lo lejos- Naruto!...

Naruto voltio muy pesadamente

diablos asta voltiar me duele...un día me vengare de tsunade-oba-chan ..."dattebayo"!- se dijo a si mismo mientras se sobaba el cuello

Naruto!...-

que pasa Sakura...-respondió Naruto ya mas tranquilo ...

necesito que me ayudes ...Sasuke ya debió volver de su misión ...era sencilla pero ya se tardo ...-

Naruto no lo pensó mucho y trato de tranquilizar a su amiga, el conocía mejor que nadie a su amigo y sabía que era fuerte

tranquila Sakura ...ven deja me cambio y te acompaño para ver los alredores seguro no los encontramos en el camino ya veraz dattebayo!

gracias Naruto ...pero...- Sakura trago en seco ..- siento que algo no esta bien ...- decía mientras bajaba la mirada- esto no es normal ...-

aunque no le gustaba la idea Naruto también pensó y sintió lo mismo así que apresuro mas la caminata

ya estando afuera de la aldea Naruto y Sakura brincaban de rama y rama mientras buscaban con la mirada a sus amigos

Naruto! mira!...- grito Sakura señalando a Sasuke que venia cargando a alguien y detrás de el venía Akamaru también cargando a alguien seguidos por los ladrones que eran custodiados por ninjas del equipo

mientras mas se hacercaban mas se le helaba la sangre a Naruto ,desde su posición logro ver las marcas en las ropas y sangre cubriéndoles pero lo que llamo mas su atención fue Hinata quien venia inconsciente en los brazos de su amigo se veía mucho peor que los otros

"pero que demonios sucedio" ..."por que Hinata esta así"...- pensaba Naruto mientras se acercaba mas al grupo -"Sasuke ...que fue lo que paso?"..- escucho decir a Sakura pero toda su atención era dirigida a Hinata

llegando al hospital ,Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro mientras esperaba fuera de la sala de urgencias Sasuke salio de una de las salas ya vendado y curado junto a Sakura

todavía no salen ...- pregunto Sakura deteniendo a Naruto

no ...- ya había olvidado que Kiba estaba ahí también junto a Hinata -me estoy desesperando mucho ...nose que hacer...-

Sakura abrazo a Naruto nunca lo había visto así de tenso...

de pronto hiashi apareció a un lado de ellos junto a Hanabi ...Hiashi miro de mala gana a Naruto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de espera

Naruto ...- se escucho

si ...- voltio a ver a shizune que había salido con su ropa de enfermera - esto es tuyo ..- dijo mostrando la pulsera que el conocía muy bien ...era la misma pulsera que le había regalado a Hinata ..- como esta ella ...-preguntó tomando la pulsera con mano temblorosa

un poco débil pero ya salió de peligro...- respondió shizune voltiando a ver a Hiashi y a Hanabi y haciéndole una señal de que podian pasar

antes de entra Hiashi voltio a ver a Naruto y le dio una mirada fría

que es...- pregunto Sakura tomando la pulsera ...- ahí que bonita ...tu se la diste ...-

Naruto afirmo

así que era eso..- se escucho decir a sasuke

los dos voltiaron

de que hablas dobe...- pregunto Naruto con mirada extraña

cuando llegue a la escena donde estaban ellos ... Hinata agarraba con todas sus fuerzas algo que escondía en su mano como si su vida dependiera de ello ...cuando todo termino y que ella callo exhausta trate de habrirle la mano pero ella nunca me dejo ...- levanto la vista para ver a su amigo quien lo miraba sorprendido..- ella decía en susurros ..."no me lo vez a quitar ...no dejare que lo tengas"...-

Naruto se sorprendió a un mas con la confecion y voltio a ver la puerta de emergencias ,luego miro la pulsera que Sakura traía en sus manos aun ,"no dejare que te lo quiten ...nunca" pensó Naruto mientras su mirada cambiaba a una mas determinada

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5 QUE LO DISFRUTEN ,GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

Al día siguiente Hinata lentamente habría los ojos la luz del sol entraba por la ventana , trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo le dolía mucho ,giro un poco la cabeza no había nadie pero una sabana revolcada sobre el pequeño sillón le llamo la atención

baya ...ya despertaste ...- se escucho una vos en la puerta ,Hinata jiro los ojos para encontrarse con un Naruto muy sonriente pero eso no le ocultaba las ojeras que tenia

"¿acaso se quedo a dormir aquí?"...- se pregunto mentalmente Hinata mientras Naruto se acercaba con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja

¿como te sientes?..- pregunto Naruto sentandoce en una silla al lado de Hinata quien estaba sonrojada ante él

bi...bien ...un poco adolorida pero con lo que pase ...es normal- trato de decir Hinata ya que el dolor que tenia en la garganta la hacia sentir incomoda

Naruto bajo la mirada y dicimuladamente vio el cuello de Hinata donde se apreciaba una marca donde probablemente la tenían ahorcada ,se maldijo a si mismo por no haber ido en su lugar como se suponía que debia ser

o...oye Hinata ...Solo tu sabes que paso realmente ...¿podrías contarme?-

Hinata miro hacia la ventana y comenzó a relatar

FLASH BACK

Hinata!...- grito Kiba al momento en que el también era estampado contra un árbol

Hinata trataba de moverse pero los hilos se apretaban mas causando algunos cortes en su cuerpo ,si se movía otro poco los hilos la decapitarían enseguida

una risa se escucho entre los arboles ;Hinata movió un poco los ojos solo pudo apreciar una sombra en una de las copas de los arboles ,no necesitaba el byakugan para verlo.

Era un tipo muy grande con los hilos enredados en sus dedos como si fuera una marioneta

El tipo brinco asta quedar frente a Hinata ,Kiba gritaba pero mientras mas gritaba el tipo movía sus dedos y apretaba mas los hilos ,después de un rato Kiba callo inconsciente y con varias cortadas en todo el cuerpo

Kiba- kun!...- grito Hinata

que pasa lindura ...ese tipo hacia mucho ruido...nos iba a molestar - decía el tipo acercandoce a Hinata peligrosamente

Hinata trato de moverse pero el tipo movió sus dedos causando que los hilos se le enterraran mas a la garganda y como consecuencia que Hinata gritara de dolor

tranquila preciosa...acaso no quieres vivir para tener esto ...- decía el tipo al mismo tiempo que mostraba su mano donde colgaba la pulsera y que Hinata lo miraba entre asustada y sorprendida..-solo necesito un pequeño favor ,...que me ayudes a matar a tus amigos ...-

Hinata lo miro sorprendida y luego sonrió ...- estas loco si piensas que te voy a ayudar ...no me importa que hagas con esa pulsera ...- trato de dicimular Hinata

ambos sabemos que esta pulsera vale mucho para ti...si no para que la buscarías con tanto empeño...- el tipo se acerco mas al rostro de Hinata quien voltio su rostro con repugnancia

el tipo la tomo con dureza y la obligo a mirarlo

Hinata le escupió la cara al tipo para que se alejara pero el tipo solo se quito la saliva y río

así que la conejita tiene garritas...- el tipo volvió a agarrala con mas dureza tanto k le causo un ligero enrojecimiento en la cara donde la tenia agarrada

Hinata solo espero que se acercara mas a ella y con un movimiento rompió los hilos haciendo un escudo con su chakra para no decapitarse en el camino y al mismo tiempo hizo el Jüken empujando al tipo contra los arboles después llego Sasuke con los demás y el comenzó a atacar al tipo ,Hinata ya sumamente cansada revizo a Kiba y luego a Akamaru para después tomar su pulsera pero al momento de tomarla entre sus manos vio todo borroso y lo único que vio fue a Sasuke llamandola

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Naruto se quedo boca habiarto no sabia que Hinata pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas ,Hinata voltio a verlo con una mirada triste

lo siento Naruto -kun yo ,no debí dejar que tomara la pulsera debí protegerla como era debido-

Naruto sonrió tiernamente y tomo una de las manos de Hinata quien se sorprendió y sonrojo

no te preocupes Hinata ,no me digas k no lo protegiste si fue lo único que hiciste ,te admiro Hinata ...-

Hinata habrío mas los ojos y sonrió con dulzura seguido por la sonrisa de Naruto

Naruto abrió la mano de Hinata y coloco la pulsera ,Hinata sonrió y la coloco en su pecho ,los dos se quedaron mirando un rato asta que Hinata volvió a dormirse

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6

WUUU AKI VA EL SEXTO CAPITULO K LO DISFRUTEN!

Al día siguiente Hinata recibió muchas visitas tantas que Naruto no pudo descansar bien ,no sabia que Hinata era muy popular pero dado a su timidez y su amabilidad no lo descarto ,los siguientes días Naruto estuvo cuidando de ella quedandoce todo el día y en las noches dormir en su casa ya era algo habitual para el pero Hinata pensaba que Naruto debía entrenar para su futuro puesto como hokage debía hacer cosas que el necesita

Naruto -kun ...-

mmm..-respondió Naruto con comida en la boca ..-

hoy me darán de baja y quisiera que hicieras cosas para ti mismo...-

Naruto tomo el contenido del tazón y lo dejo a un lado

acaso no te gusta que este contigo ...- pregunto Naruto con la cabeza baja

no...no!...claro que me gusta ...pe...pero tu necesitas tu espacio ...y si estas todo el día con migo ...siento que ,que te estoy estorbando -

como puedes pensar eso me gusta mucho platicar contigo y no quiero dejarte sola ... yo ...yo ...- Naruto se levanto y se puso al lado de Hinata quien lo miraba sorprendida

Hinata vio un destello de luz y esperanza en la mirada de Naruto eso hizo que diera un brinco su corazón ,estuvo a punto de decir algo pero alguien toco la puerta

Naruto maldijo a lo bajo mientras caminaba para habrir la puerta pero antes de llegar a habrirla esta se habrio tan de repente que la persona que entro tumbo a Naruto que callo de pompas al suelo

Hinata! -grito Kiba mientras se habalanzaba a su amiga y esta lo recibía con una sonrisa

Kiba -kun! ,¿como estas?,¿como esta Akamaru?- preguntó Hinata al momento de habrazar a su amigo

estamos bien ,y tu tengo entendido k saldrás hoy ..te acompaño a tu casa - dijo Kiba separandoce de su amiga

oye Kiba! -grito Naruto hacercandoce al castaño con enojo- k acaso no me viste! -

ha Naruto ,lo siento no te vi -dijo Kiba con una sonrisa aunque claro, era falso,ya sabia que el estaba ahí como todos los días las ultimas dos semanas se sintió celoso por ello, y cuando Naruto se acerco a la puerta este aprovecho para darle un golpe inocente

Naruto lo miraba serio mientras este platicaba con Hinata ,los dos parecían tan contentos que Naruto sintió celos y enojo

nos vemos mas tarde Hinata ,yo te acompañare a tu casa - dijo Kiba saliendo del cuarto no sin antes mandarle una sonrisa de victoria a Naruto quien se tenso en ese momento y si no fuera por que Hinata estaba ahí ya le hubiera borrado esa sonrisita con un puñetazo , estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos de tortura hacia Kiba que no escucho que Hinata le llamaba

Naruto -kun! - dijo Hinata alzando un poco la voz

he...he!...si que pasa Hinata - pregunto Naruto levantandoce del pequeño sillón

Kiba me llevara a mi casa ,tengo entendido que tsunade-sama te busca para entrenar ...-

Naruto maldicio a lo bajo sabia que debía ir a sus entrenamientos pero Hinata le importaba mucho auque sentía celos por Kiba no hubiera escogido otra persona mejor que la llevara a su casa ,Hinata confiaba ciegamente en él y él también

esta bien Hinata yo ,yo confió en Kiba y se que te cuidara a tu regreso a casa ..-

gracias Naruto -kun - Hinata le sonrió agradecida mientras que Naruto sentía arder por dentro esa sonrisa nunca la olvidaría

De pronto Naruto bajo la vista al cuello de ella donde tenia vendado por las marcas de los hilos y bajo la mirada a su muñeca donde llevaba la pulsera pensó un poco y se dijo a si mismo " si eso haré"

la tarde llego y Hinata ya estaba lista para irse solo faltaba Kiba en llegar ;ella se encontraba sola sentada en la cama donde estuvo por dos semanas siendo cuidada por su rubio , un sonrojo y una sonrisa no tardaron en aparecer y al mismo tiempo bajo su vista a la pulsera y la acaricio con la yema de sus dedos

ya estas lista - se escucho a Kiba decir desde la puerta

Hinata sonrió y tomo sus cosas para después salir corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro kiba la siguio de cerca; afuera Akamaru esperaba moviendo su cola alegremente al ver a Hinata salir

Después de saludar a Akamaru los tres emprendieron la caminata hacia la casa de Hinata , Naruto los miraba desde las alturas ,se sentía un poco nervioso por Hinata así que fue a verla irse sin que nadie lo supiera

Naruto! - se escucho

Naruto puso cara de espanto mientras voltiaba y veía a una tsunade muy pero muy enojada

a...aaaaaah! ...- grito Naruto al momento de salir conrriendo

ven aca Naruto! no te me vez a escapar ,como te atrevez a irte del entrenamiento sin que yo me diera cuenta - gritaba tsunade mientras correteaba a Naruto por toda la aldea

lo siento! lo siento! ,tsunade-oba-chan - gritaba Naruto esquivando las cosas que tsunade le habentaba

o me vuelves a decir oba-chan y yo me ocupare de hacer tu propio velorio! - gritaba tsunade

aaaaahhhhh!..- gritaba Naruto mientras corría mas rápido

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7

BUENO ESTE ES EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS NO ESPERABA QUE A ALGUIEN LE GUSTARA GRACIAS!

BUENO COMENZEMOS

Al día siguiente Naruto se encontraba acostado pues tsunade lo había castigado con un entrenamiento "especial" por averce ido a la mitad del entrenamiento del día anterior

Naruto -kun- se escucho en la puerta

Naruto trato de levantarse pero lo único que logro fue caerse de la cama, se arrastro hacia la puerta literalmente ,levanto un poco el brazo para habrir la puerta y encontrarse con una Hinata sorprendida para luego ssonreír con una pequeña gotita cayendo detrás de su cabeza

minutos mas tarde Naruto se encontraba en el sofá sentado y Hinata masajeandole la espalda con una pomada especial ,tsunade la había mandado para hacerle a Naruto ese favor ya que dudaba que fuera al siguiente entrenamiento en ese estado primero había pensado en Sakura pero al ver a Naruto comportandoce de esa manera con Hinata decidió mandarla

bien , listo, ¿cómo te sientes Naruto -kun?- pregunto Hinata guardando la pomada en la mochila que traía

Naruto se estiro un poco - mucho mejor ,gracias Hinata -

de nada Naruto -kun - dijo Hinata levantandoce del sofá

Naruto vio la hora y luego miro a hinata

Hinata ...yo...- Naruto no sabia como continuar

si dime Naruto -kun - respondió Hinata voltiandoce pues ya estaba en el marco de la puerta de la sala

te gus...¿te gustaría ir a ichiraku conmigo? - logro decir al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba

Hinata también se sonrojo y sentía que su corazón se iba salir de su pecho en un leve movimiento logro ver a Naruto muy nervioso y sonrió con ternura

claro,me encantaría - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

Naruto levanto el rostro sorprendido era la primera vez que una chica le decía que si ,en un momento el orgullo de Naruto se elevo considerablemente

Naruto se cambio rápidamente y salio junto a Hinata en la trayectoria nadie dijo nada asta que llegaron al "ichiraku" y pidieron dos tazones de ramén ,Naruto pensaba que Hinata pediría una ensalada o algo así como pedian las chicas como lo hace Sakura pero se llevo la sorpresa de que Hinata pidiera el tazón de ramén justo como a él le gustaba ,suponía que era una simple coincidencia

la comida fue tranquila pero al termino de ésta las bromas de Naruto y sus anécdotas del equipo 7 en su niñez no tardaron el aparecer causando la risa de ambos y llenando el local con tanta energía positiva que cada transeunte que pasaba se detenía o simplemente se le quedaba viendo al puesto

Hinata y Naruto salieron del local con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pues Naruto nunca dejo de bromear o payasear y eso a Hinata le encantaba y Naruto se sentía feliz con solo verla sonreír

Después de caminar un buen tramo los dos se encontraban sentados bajo las caras de los hokages y mirando la vista que tenían de konoha ,Naruto tenia la cabeza hacia atrás y sus manos apoyadas sobre el suelo para sostenerse mientras Hinata miraba la vista ,ella no se daba cuenta pero Naruto la miraba de reojo

Naruto -kun- rompió el silencio Hinata

dime - respondió Naruto voltiandola a ver sin dejar su posición

¿recuerdas la pelea de pein?- pregunto Hinata bajando la cabeza de modo que sus ojos se taparan con su fleco

si, recuerdo haberme preocupado de que en modo kyuubi hubiera matado a todos- respondió Naruto volviendo a ver el cielo

¿solo eso recuerdas?- pregunto Hinata aun con la cabeza baja y jugando con sus dedos

De pronto a Naruto se le vinieron varias imágenes de la pelea y recordó a Hinata y su,su ,Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio a Hinata sonrojada

tu, tu , tu te me confesaste - dijo Naruto nervioso

Hinata levanto el rostro y le mostró una sonrisa apenada a Naruto

es, ¿es cierto?, ¿aun sigues sintiendo eso por mi? - pregunto Naruto totalmente aturdido

Hinata solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación

Naruto estuvo a punto de decir algo pero un guardián del clan hyuuga llego rápidamente

¿que pasa?- pregunto Hinata levantandoce

el jefe Hiashi necesita de nuestra precencia - dijo el joven dirigiendoce con respeto a Hinata

Hinata pensó un momento y luego le dio una señal al joven para que se fuera y la esperara ,luego se voltio a ver a Naruto quien ya se había levantado

hoy me la pase muy bien Naruto -kun ,gracias por darme este día tan especial -dijo Hinata totalmente roja y apenada

Naruto se llevo una mano a la nuca y sonrió como siempre lo hacia - de nada Hinata ,soy yo el que debe agradecerte por haber estado conmigo -

Hinata lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió sinceramente ,mientras que Naruto se quedaba mudo

Hinata se ha cerco un poco y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla para después decirle " asta pronto" e irse corriendo junto al joven quien miro extraño a Naruto , pero Naruto estaba mas consentrado en su mejilla que en la curiosa mirada de ese tipo

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8 GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ENCERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS BUENO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE EMPEZEMOS!

Hinata caminaba con cara de cansada por las calles de konoha no sabia como había llegado ahí solo sabia que su vida iba a cambiar en dos semanas y no quería eso quería que todo estuviera como hayer por la mañana era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado en tooooda su vida

Hinata!- se escucho ,Hinata no quería hablar con nadie , se sentía mal pero lo necesitaba necesitaba desahogarse , Kiba se acerco sonriendo de oreja a oreja que fue desapareciendo conforme se acercaba asta quedar con una mueca de preocupación.

¿Hinata?,¿pasa algo?,¿que tienes?- pregunto Kiba realmente preocupado

Hinata bajo su rostro y lo escondió con sus manos ,Kiba la conocía bien y sabia que ella quería gritar por un gran dolor que asta ahora era desconocido para él , así que la llevo a las afueras de la aldea donde al momento de tocar suelo Hinata grito tan fuerte que sentia que su garganta se iba a desgarrar ,Kiba quedo aturdido por el grito y tardo un poco en volverse a reponer

¿te sientes mejor? - pregunto Kiba tocandoce los oídos con sus dedos

si, gracias Kiba - decía Hinata sentandoce en el suelo muy cansada

y ahora ¿que fue lo que te dijeron?- pregunto Kiba sentandoce a su lado

Hinata comenzó a contarle todo lo que paso el día anterior después de irse de su salda con Naruto a la cual Kiba hizo un gesto de enojo

FLASH BACK

Hinata estaba totalmente emocionada y solo sonreía a sus adentros sin darle importancia a la mirada triste de su acompañante ,para cuando llego a su casa se le hizo demaciado extraño ver mucho movimiento parecía una fiesta y no solo eso su padre se veía mas entusiasmado que de costumbre

padre - dijo Hinata acercandoce a su padre quien platicaba con un joven que Hinata no reconocía no era del Bouke ni del Souke pero tenia los mismos ojos que ella y que el resto de su familia

Hinata!, que bueno que llegaste , el es el joven Hadeshi ,viene de la Clan Hyuuga del este -

mucho gusto - dijo Hinata haciendo un reverencia

ella es mi hija Hinata - presento Hiashi

el joven rodeo con cautela a Hinata quien ya comenzaba a sentirse incomoda por aquel chico que era unos años mayor que ella ,el joven la inspeccionó y tomo un mechón de su pelo con solo dos dedos y le guiño un ojo a Hinata quien se extraño un poco y se alejo como si aquel chico tuviera la peste o algo así

Hinata - dijo Hiashi llamando la atención de Hinata - el vino desde muy lejos comportate -

si padre - fue lo único que dijo Hinata

el chico se fue junto a unos guardias para llevarlo a su habitación ,mientras Hiashi le indico a su hija que lo siguiera después de cruzar un pasillo entraron a la "oficina" de Hiashi indicándole a Hinata que se sentara

padre ¿que hace ese joven aqui? ,¿ahi algún problema con su clan?- pregunto Hinata curiosa

Hinata ese joven a venido a proponer tu mano en matrimonio por el bien de nuestros clanes- dijo Hiashi sin rodeos

a Hinata se le heló la sangre de repente sentía que la tierra se movía debajo de ella

q...que...- pronuncio en un susurro mientras se ponía una mano sobre su pecho- que! ,acaso estas bromeando!, no me puedes hacer esto! , habíamos decidido que mi matrimonio con alguien lo iba a escoger yo!, teníamos un acuerdo papá!-

ya se lo que dije!- alzo la voz Hiashi haciendo que Hinata enmudeciera- pero como heredera del clan creí que serias mas flexible conmigo -

¿flexible? - dijo con ironía Hinata y haciendo una sonrisa sarcástica - durante varios años fui flexible contigo padre asta lo mas que pude ,asta que me arte y me fui de aquí , pero esto , esto no lo puedo pasar por alto , no lo quiero!, no quiero comprometerme! -

Hinata no vuelvas a levantarme la voz! , ya estas comprometida jovencita , en dos semanas te casarás y te iras de la aldea con tu esposo- dijo Hiashi poniendoce frente a Hinata

Hinata trago en seco y trato de no llorar frente a su padre sabia que eso Hiashi no lo soportaría y la jalaría para que dejara de llorar como cuando era niña así que lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo ignorando los llamados de su padre

afuera ya era de noche y Hinata caminaba por las calles deshabitadas de konoha se sentó donde horas antes había estado con Naruto y dejo caer todas sus lágrimas asta que se quedo dormida , horas después se levanto por culpa de los rayos del sol que la despertaron y comenzó a caminar asta su departamento no sabia que horas eran y no le importaba

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Kiba se quedo boca abierto y no supo que decir se sentía mal pues la chica que le gusta se hija a casar pero luego pensó que tal vez solo tal vez Naruto podría hacer algo el siempre lograba su objetivo pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo

Kiba -kun ...- dijo Hinata en un susurro , Kiba voltio a verla - no le digas a Naruto -

Kiba iba a decir algo pero Hinata callo en sus piernas por el cansancion así que la cargo ,se monto en Akamaru y la llevo a su departamento ,pero al llegar ahí Naruto ya estaba esperándola sentado en la orilla del barandal quien al verlos puso cara de preocupación

tengo que decircelo , se lo tengo que decir- pensó Kiba acercandoce a Naruto

he Kiba ¿que fue lo que paso? - pregunto Naruto acercandoce para abrir Ia puerta

Adentro Kiba dejo a Hinata en su cama para después hablar con Naruto quien lo esperaba en la sala

Kiba ya me lo vas a decir - dijo Naruto parandoce del sofá

Kiba ya no resistía mas , además de ser el amor de su vida Hinata era su mejor amiga y solo quería lo mejor para ella y si eso fuera el "baka" de Naruto no tenia otra opción que aceptarlo así que lo miro a los ojos y dijo las palabras que tanto le estaban quemando por dentro

- Hinata se va a casar -

continuara ...

BUENO ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO ¿QUE HARA NARUTO? ,¿HINATA SE CASARA? , ¿CUALES SERAN SUS DECISIONES? A LO MEJOR ALGUNOS YA SABRAN LA RESPUESTA PERO OTROS NO ASI QUE ASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	9. Chapter 9

capitulo 9

BUENO AQUI VA EL NOVENO CAPITULO ,QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADESCO DE CORAZON

- Hinata se va casar - repitió Kiba sentandoce en el otro sillón frente a Naruto

¿Que?! - grito Naruto levantandoce bruscamente - tienes que estar bromiando -

no , ella me lo acaba de decir , su, Su padre arreglo todo - decía Kiba cerrando sus manos con coraje asta convertirlos en puños

esto no puede estar pasando , maldicion! esto no puede estar pasando!- grito Naruto agarrandoce la cabeza con ambas manos y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro muy enojado

Naruto , baja la voz - le pidió Kiba

y, y Hinata no hizo nada , no dijo nada - pregunto Naruto voltiando a ver a su amigo quien estaba igual que él

por supuesto que si! , Hinata no quería pero su padre ya lo había planeado- dijo Kiba muy enojado - Hinata esta muy destrosada hayer durmió en la calle y lloro mucho , no soporto verla así -

Naruto le daba la razón a Kiba el tampoco soportaría verla así

Naruto - lo llamo Kiba - tienes que hacer algo , por favor , yo no puedo hacer nada por que mi clan se metería en problemas si meto mis narizes, pero tú, tú seras el próximo hokage ,tú sabrás que hacer , si Hinata se casa sera infeliz por el resto de su vida - Kiba se levanto y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto - por favor ..- suplicó

Naruto lo miro por unos segundos y luego miro la puerta de Hinata ,metió su mano en su bolsillo y tomo una decisión

bien , lo haré ,Hinata no se casara con ese tipo ... yo lo arreglo "dattebayo"!

Kiba sonrió levemente y le dio un par de golpesitos en la espalda

se que puedo confiar en ti Naruto - dijo Kiba saliendo del departamento dejando a Naruto solo

cuando Naruto quedo solo saco de su bolsillo una gargantilla con los mismos adornos que la pulsera

tal parece que no voy a necesitarte hoy - se dijo a si mismo Naruto para después salir del departamento

Mas tarde Hinata se levanto muy pesadamente vio que estaba en su casa y sonrió cansada , se dio un baño e hizo de comer sentía como si todo lo ocurrido hubiese sido una terrible pesadilla , de pronto tocaron la puerta

hola Hinata ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Naruto , Hinata se quedo boca abierta se veía muy bien con esos pantalones de mesclilla ,esa camisa negra y esa chamarra negra con naranja

si...si ,pasa - respondió Hinata - dime - dijo sentandoce en el sillón

Hinata yo ... te gustaría salir conmigo , en una cita tu sabes - dijo nervioso Naruto pero trataba de parecer lo mas serio posible

Hinata quedo sorprendida ante tal petición , pero , pensó un poco

Hinata , se que te vas a casar y quiero estár contigo lo mas posible asta que llegue la hora de decir todo el plan

Hinata miro curiosa a Naruto

¿que planeas hacer Naruto - kun? - pregunto Hinata

aaah ya lo veraz , entonces que dices ¿quieres salir conmigo?-

Hinata no contuvo la emoción y abrazo a Naruto fuertemente quien no lo dudo ni un poco y la envolvió en sus brazos , Hinata sentía morirse ,el amor de su vida le había pedido una cita ¡una cita! , estaba feliz

por mientras en la cabeza de Naruto había una revolución de sentimientos y pensamientos

EN LA CABEZA DE NARUTO

"espero hacer lo correcto"- dijo la DUDA de Naruto que raras vez sale a la luz - eran un pequeño narutito con un signo de interrogación en su bandana

"ya esta decidido ,¡lo haré! "¡dattebayo!" - dijo el pequeño narutito que se suponía era la DECISION

"Hinata es hermosa, valdrá la pena"- dijo el narutito de los SENTIMIENTOS

De pronto alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Naruto

Hinata abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que fue borrada por aquel tipo que había pedido su mano el día de hayer Hadeshi Hyuuga del este

Hinata se quedó helada pero Naruto la rodeo por la cintura y puso su mentón en la curva su hombro como si esto fuera lo mas normal del mundo

el tipo miro sorprendido a Naruto y Naruto lo miro de arriba a bajo ya sabia que ese era el "prometido" de Hinata por como reacciono ante él

disculpa no sabia que tenía visitas - dijo Hadeshi con mirada algo seria

soy su novio ¿quien eres tú? - dijo Naruto serio

tanto Hinata como Hadeshi se sorprendieron ante tal declaración

Hinata sentía que sus mejillas ardían acaso escucho bien Naruto dijo que ella era su NOVIA

Mientras los tres se miraban seriamente un silencio comenzó a asomarse nadie dijo nada

continuara

Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO EMOCIONANTE NO CREEN ,BUENO ASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SAYIONARA!


	10. Chapter 10

capitulo 10

BUENO AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE LO DISFRUTEN

Naruto no dejaba sola a Hinata ni un momento ese tipo le daba mala espina y Hadeshi ni se diga miraba a Naruto con ojos amenazantes asta que abrió la boca , Naruto se sentía listo para las preguntas de ese tipo no dejaría a Hinata con ese tipo ni aunque muriera o si su lugar como hokage le fuera removido

se encontraban sentados en la sala cuando Hinata llego con tres tazas de té

y dime Hinata -san , desde cuando andas con este...joven - dijo Hadeshi

bu... bueno -

andamos desde hace mucho tiempo lo suficiente para casarnos- respondió Naruto totalmente serio y sin alejar la mano de la cintura de Hinata

a ya veo pero el señor Hiashi no me dijo que tenias novio - dijo Hadeshi viendo la expresión de Hinata al recordar a su padre pero de un momento a otro su mirada cambio a una mas seria y decidida

no se lo dije , por que se que mi padre tal vez no aprovaria este matrimonio o... tal vez si- respondió Hinata con una sonrisa sarcástica que solo hizo que Hadeshi se pusiera mas serio - Naruto se va a convertir en el siguiente hokage de la aldea y yo creo que mi padre lo aprobara como mi futuro esposo , no es así cariño- dijo volteando a ver a Naruto quien se quedó callado ante las palabras de Hinata , de verdad le esta siguiendo el juego

claro que si amor quizás debimos habérselo dicho antes- respondió Naruto

Hadeshi se quedo callado para luego levantarse y salir del departamento

Naruto y Hinata dejaron salir el aliento comprimido de sus bocas y ambos sonrieron con alegría

Hinata de verdad , ¿que es lo pensara tu padre? , ese tipo seguramente le fue a decir todo - respondió Naruto siguiendo a Hinata asta la cocina y que ella dejara las tazas de té en el fregadero

no lo se , tal vez si te acepte mi padre solo piensa en el bien del clan y si me llego a comprometer contigo el futuro hokage tal vez cambie de opinión y me deje en paz - respondió Hinata dándole la espalda a Naruto y como veía que no tenía respuesta de parte del rubio ésta voltio a verlo , pero el ya no se encontraba ahí - Naruto -kun - dijo para después ver que la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta

afuera Naruto brincaba por los techos de las casas pensaba hacer algo que cambiaria su vida pero ya no tenia otra opción si eso era lo que tenia que hacer para que Hinata fuera solamente suya lo haría y no importaria nada de lo que le dijeran , después de un rato llego a la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga , estaba decidido tenia que hacerlo , pero una voz detrás de el lo detuvo

¿ que demonios haces aquí? - pregunto Sasuke quien había llegado

creo que yo debería preguntarte lo mismo dobe - respondió Naruto

solo vine por unos papeles que el señor Hiashi quiere mandar a la hokage para una futura boda - respondió Sasuke

ese boda no se realizara mientras yo viva - respondió Naruto entrando a la mansión sin que nadie lo viera o bueno eso pensaba el , asta que llego a la puerta principal

señor Hiashi tengo que hablar con usted - dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta de golpe

dentro del cuarto Hiashi soltó los papeles que traía en su mano por la gran impresión que le hizo ver a Naruto entrando en su casa pero no tardo mucho en sonreír y volver a lo que hacia

que acaso no me escucho - dijo Naruto molesto

si te escuche mocoso - respondió Hiashi sentandoce en una silla - te estaba esperando , Hadeshi me contó que un tipo ya era novio de Hinata e inmediatamente pensé en ti -

entonces ya entiende que Hinata no se va a casar con ese tipo -

claro que se casara con él - respondió Hiashi

que! , pero si Hinata y yo queremos - no pudo terminar ya que Hiashi lo cayo con su risa repentina

por favor , si Hinata fuera tu novia yo ya lo sabria desde hace mucho tiempo , yo entiendo que quieras salvar a mi hija de su matrimonio pero inventar que son una pareja de enamorados , es mucho para un simple amigo como tú- dijo Hiashi

usted no entiende Hinata y yo nos queremos y nos bamos a casar - respondió Naruto molesto

¿se quieren? , mas no se amán o si - dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto no pudo responder pero un grito los interrumpió

claro que nos amamos!- grito Hinata en el marco de la puerta con Sasuke que tenia su típica cara seria y Hinata cansada era evidente que había corrido asta ahí

yo amo a Naruto padre y nos bamos a casar - dijo Hinata entrando al cuarto y parandoce a un lado de Naruto

ya veo ... si es así ... demuestrenmelo ,si los dos son pareja se quedaran aquí vivirán juntos como una pareja adulta y si no me demuestran que son una pareja Hinata se casara con Hadeshi - dijo Hiashi levantandoce de su silla y parandoce frente a la "pareja" de novios y saliendo de la habitación

Naruto se quedo estático no habian pasado ni dos horas y ya estaba comprometido con hinata primero su amigo después su novio y ahora su prometido y todo eso paso en dos horas ya no sabia como reaccionar vio a Hinata de reojo y no vio sus ojos ya que estaban tapados por su fleco pero sabia que estaba igual que él

nose lo que paso aquí pero felicidades "pareja" de "novios" - corto el silencio Sasuke quien se despidió de sus amigos minutos después

Hinata estas bien - dijo Naruto mirándola mientras caminaban al departamento de ella

si , es solo que todo paso muy rápido - respondió Hinata aun con la cabeza baja - Naruto ¿aun estas dispuesto a hacer todo esto? -

por que lo dudas - pregunto Naruto

es que yo ... no quiero que pases malos momentos conmigo y todo eso- respondió Hinata

Naruto la tomo de la malo y corrieron hacia el pequeño parque para después sentarla en una de las bancas y él poniendoce frente a ella

Hinata estoy mas que dispuesto a hacerlo yo te juro que seré el mejor novio para ti y para demostrarle a tu padre que somos una pareja feliz y que nos casaremos - respondion Naruto

gracias Naruto -kun - dijo Hinata sonriendo

oooo claro - grito Naruto buscando algo en su bolsillo , Hinata lo miro extrañada

Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y coloco un anillo de oro blando con pequeños diamantitos color lila al cual Hinata que estupefacta

si queremos que esto funcione este anillo nos traerá buena suerte y sera mas confiable ya que nos bamos a casar - dijo Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja

gracias Naruto -kun , es hermoso - respondió Hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego abrazarlo con mucha algreia

Naruto se sentia muy alegre y ya lo había decidido el iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Hinata fuera feliz aunque el también era muy feliz al pensar que Hinata y el serian esposos no seria tan terrible vivir con una persona tan especial y linda como Hinata

"ahora que lo pienso, Hinata es muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera seria una excelente esposa , además cocina decilioso" - pensó Naruto mirando a Hinata quien contemplaba el anillo con alegría - " y ... tiene un cuerpo muy hermoso" - esto ultimo puso a Naruto muy rojo tanto que Hinata lo noto

Naruto abrazo a Hinata nuevamente y ella su puso roja a tal grado que parecía tomate maduro

desde ahora tú y yo seremos una pareja increíble- dijo Naruto con cara serena

mientras Hinata aun roja dijo un simple "si"

continuara ...


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo 11

BUENO AQUI VA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ,POR CIERTO PERDONEN POR NO SUBIR EL CAPITULO 10 ,SE ME FUE EL TIEMPO DE VOLADA CON LA ESCUELA Y CON MIJO XD PERO AQUI VA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO , COMENZEMOS!

Hinata se encontraba acomodando algunas sabanas para su antigua cama ,ese seria su primer día como "novia" de Naruto y se sentía nerviosa ya eran mas de las 8 de la noche y él no había llegado aun

¿que haces?- pregunto Naruto entrando a la habitación totalmente cansado y golpeado

dios mio! ,¿que fue lo que te paso?, otra vez fue Sakura -chan -

aaaaahhhh..- dijo Naruto colocando su mano sobre su nuca

FLASH BACK

Naruto corría por las calles de konoha ya se le había hecho tarde en llegar a casa de los Hyuuga por andar aclarando algunos detalles de su nueva vida con Hinata

Naruto!- se escucho

he - fue lo único que logro decir Naruto antes de que un gran puño se estampara contra su cara y lo abentara a unos metros contra el suelo

Naruto como pudiste- dijo Kiba totalmente enojado

pero que demonios te pasa!- grito Naruto levantandoce

como es eso que te vas a casar con Hinata - respondió Kiba todavía molesto

dijiste que hiciera algo para que Hinata no se casara con ese flacucho!- grito Naruto enojado

si! te dije que hicieras "algo" no que te casarás con ella! - respondió Kiba

pues ya esta hecho , me casare con ella - dijo Naruto

acaso lo consultaste con ella -respondio Kiba molesto

algo así ...ella esta de acuerdo - respondió Naruto

pues no creo que Hinata te haya dicho que no , aun te ama y casarse contigo es una alegría - respondió Kiba ignorando la sonrisa de victoria que tenia Naruto -solo no la hagas sufrir - dijo Kiba

por supuesto que no!- respondió Naruto - ella sera la mujer mas feliz de todas y de eso me encargare yo "dattebayo" , puedes confiar en mi-

Kiba lo miro de reojo y vio luz de esperanza y amor en sus ojos y luego sonrió para sus adentros -"de verdad se a enamorado de ella, Hinata debe estar muy feliz" -pensó Kiba mientras una mirada triste se asomaba en su rostro , por fin ese día había llegado , por fin Naruto la vio como una mujer y no como una amiga , Kiba se dio la vuelta y desapareció en un salto dejando a Naruto solo mientras se sobaba la mejilla donde recibió el puñetazo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hinata no pudo mas y dejo salir un suspiro un tristeza al recordar a Kiba y eso Naruto lo noto , se sintió un poco celoso por Kiba pero por que, si Kiba era un buen amigo de Hinata era como su hermano sin embargo aun así se sintió celoso por él

¿que haces aquí? - dijo Hiashi con mirada seria y un poco molesta

estoy con mi NOVIA , según usted viviremos juntos - respondió Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata donde Hiashi noto el anillo

si, dije que vivirían aquí ,- respondió Hiashi - ¡pero no dije que dormirían juntos! , ¡salte del cuarto de mi hija!- grito enojado Hiashi sacando a Naruto al pasillo y cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Hinata dejando a Naruto solo en el pasillo con cara de sorpresa

ven te enseñare tu habitación - dijo Hanabi empezando a caminar

eeeetooooo...-

tranquilo , mi padre siempre ha sido así de celoso con Hinata desde que cumplió los 16 años y casi todos los jóvenes de la mansión la querían como su novia -

Naruto hizo una cara de celos al pensar en toooodos los chicos que se le acercaron a Hinata en su adolescencia

por mientras

padre! , no debiste sacarlo así de esa manera - decía Hinata molesta

lose, lose , es tu novio y todo eso , pero aun eres mi hija y él respetara las reglas de esta casa- respondió Hiashi molesto

Hinata suspiro molesta para después dejarse caer en su cama

Hiashi salio de la habitación aun molesto por lo ocurrido mientras Hinata se levantaba y recorría su habitación para ver fotos y recuerdos de su infancia que la mayoría eran dolorosos de recordar

mientras Naruto inspeccionaba su habitación que era como una cárcel según él

Naruto -kun ,¿puedo pasar? - se escucho desde la puerta

si Hinata pasa - respondió Naruto con cara de felicidad al ver a Hinata

perdona a mi papá - respondió Hinata - asta mañana Naruto , nos veremos temprano para el entrenamiento - dijo para después salir de la habitación con una sonrisa

Naruto se quedo unos momentos despierto pero el cansancio le gano y se quedo dormido

continuara ...


	12. Chapter 12

capitulo 12

PRIMER DIA EN LA MANSION HYUUGA

Al día siguiente Naruto se levanto por unos golpes en la puerta

ya , ya voy , ya voy - respondio Naruto abriendo la puerta

disculpe joven uzumaki pero la familia Hyuuga lo espera en el dojo desde hace una hora por favor pongase esto - dijo en señor mostrandole una ropa negra a Naruto

Naruto vio la ropa y después de un rato salio para dirigirse al dojo de la familia donde Hinata estaba luchando con Hanabi mientras Hiashi y Hadeshi observaban

perdonen la demora - dijo Naruto sentandoce al lado derecho de Hiashi

Hadeshi le sonrio forzadamente mientas que Hiashi lo vio serio

Naruto vio a Hinata luchando con su hermana y pensó que Hinata se había hecho mas fuerte y eso le agradaba

la pelea termino en empate mientras que Hinata se sentó al lado de Naruto

eso fue increíble Hinata - dijo Naruto sonriendo

gracias Naruto - respondió Hinata igual

bien , es tu turno uzumaki - dijo Hiashi seriamente

¿mi turno? - pregunto Naruto

si , si quieres casarte con mi hija te haré varias pruebas y hoy medire tus habilidades en taijutsu, supongo que como próximo hokage deberías tener tus habilidades en pelea al máximo - dijo Hiashi

si, y contra quien voy a pelear - dijo Naruto levantandoce

Hadeshi nos harías el favor - dijo Hiashi

si, sera un honor - respondió Hadeshi levantandoce y haciendo una reverencia

"lanbiscon"- pensó Naruto mientras cerraba un poco los ojos con una mirada desconfiada

tu puedes cariño - dijo Hinata sacando una sonrisa de parte de Naruto mientras levantaba su pulgar en alto al cual Hinata sonrió mas

Hiashi dio la señal con su mano de que la pelea comenzaba

La pelea comenzó empezando con Hadeshi que ataco con varios movientos mientras que Naruto lo esquivaba y contraatacaba con la misma fuerza

hinata miraba con la boca abierta a Naruto nunca lo había visto tan serio en una pelea despistadamente voltio a ver a su padre y creyó ver una sonrisa oculta en ese rostro serio

mientras en la cabeza de Hiashi ya sabia que uzumaki debería tener unas habilidades increíbles como próximo hokage y nadie se le compararía ni siquiera Hadeshi quien era el mejor peleador de los Hyuuga del este aunque también sabia que no estaba mostrando por completo su fuerza ya que solo lo usaría si esta fuera una pelea de verdad

la pelea acabo siendo ganada por Naruto con una patada que hizo que Hadeshi cayera

he "flacucho" ¿estas bien?- pregunto Naruto a la ves que extendía una mano a Hadeshi quien estaba en el suelo

como, como me dijiste - respondió Hadeshi entre jadeos

bien , pueden retirarse a sus actividades normales- dijo Hiashi mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Hanabi

Naruto eso fue increíble!- dijo Hinata abrazando a Naruto quien la recibió alegremente

Hiashi salio del dojo seguido por Hanabi y Hadeshi

"como pensé ese chico tiene unas habilidades formidables" - pensó Hiashi mientras se dirigía a su oficina

Naruto ¿quieres comer algo antes de irnos?- pregunto Hinata saliendo del baño de su habitación ya con su ropa ninja puesta mientras Naruto la esperaba sentado en su cama

si ,claro - respondió Naruto

bien , bamos - dijo Hinata saliendo de su cuarto seguida por Naruto

El desayuno fue tranquilo salieron a sus respectivos entrenamientos asta que llegaron a una parte de la calle donde tenian que separarse

Naruto no resistió mas y abrazo a Hinata haciendo que esta se pusiera roja como tomate

te voy a extrañar - dijo Naruto en un susurro mientras olía ese olor a fresas que tanto le gustaba

yo,yo también - respondió Hinata con una sonrisa , pasaron unos cuantos minutos así asta que alguien los interrumpió

ejem - se escucho

¿que pasa dobe? - pregunto Naruto

como que , que pasa ,vengo a ver por que tardabas tanto en aparecer y te encuentro pegado con Hinata como chicle, ¡acaso crees que tenemos todo el día!- dijo molesto Sasuke mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la parte de atrás y se lo llevaba a rastras - adiós Hinata -

a...adiós Sasuke -kun , Naruto - respondió Hinata con una gotita en la cabeza

adiós Hinata nos vemos mas tarde!- gritaba Naruto mientras era arrastrado por Sasuke Hinata emprendió la caminata al lado contrario con una sonrisa divertida

a lo lejos aun se escuchaba la pelea de "teme" y de "dobe"

oye Sasuke ya sueltame - dijo Naruto

no , si te suelto eres capaz de salir corriendo tras Hinata - respondió aun molesto Sasuke

No como crees , ya sueltame- dijo Naruto molesto

Naruto! - se escucho decir a Sakura seguido por un "aaaaahh!" de Naruto y un fuerte ruido

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

capitulo 13

Naruto se levanto rápidamente de la cama pues ultimante Hiashi lo ponía a pelear contra Hadeshi a plenas horas de la madrugada y esa semana le dio a entender que iba a hacer otra prueba ya que la semana pasada la prueba era de habilidad y estrategia y claro el siempre ganaba pero y ahora que , así que se levanto ,se baño y se puso esa ropa negra con olor a lavanda después de ser lavada por Hinata

"podría acostumbrarme a este olor" - pensó Naruto antes de salir a dirección al dojo donde no había nadie , Naruto voltio hacia varios lados pero no vio a nadie , ni siquiera a la servidumbre

Naruto ¿que haces aquí?, mi padre te espera en la cocina - dijo Hinata con una yukata evidencia de que se acababa de levantar

ya voy - dijo Naruto siguiendo a Hinata por la espalda ,Naruto la vio detenidamente de arriba hacia abajo , esa yukata le quedaba a la perfección ,Naruto sentía como su cara comenzaba a arder

¿naruto?, ¿te pasa algo?, estas muy rojo - pregunto Hinata frente a Naruto ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había detenido -tal vez tienes fiebre , le diré a mi padre que no puedes hoy - y dicho esto Hinata se dio la vuelta pero Naruto la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca

no , no es nada es que ,bueno ,veras - no supo explicarse bien Naruto pues no le podía decir que era por que veía su cuerpo ,suponiendo que tal vez Hinata se pondría muy incomoda - bamos con tu padre - dijo antes de entrar a la cocina donde Hiashi tomaba una taza de té como todos los días y Hadeshi tomaba un baso de agua

¿y bien? , ¿cual sera el reto de hoy Hiashi -sama? - pregunto Naruto sentandoce frente a el mientras le daba las gracias a Hinata quien le extendió una taza de chocolate caliente ,Hinata sabia que era su favorito

hoy no habrá reto , tengo que salir unas horas así que hoy tienen el día libre , mañana comenzaremos con el reto de orden y limpieza -

Naruto hizo un gesto de desagrado al oír la palabra "limpieza"

Hinata noto esto y sonrió un poco mientras recordaba el apartamento de Naruto

bien , me voy , Hadeshi te dejo a cargo - dijo Hiashi desapareciendo en la salida

entonces , yo me voy a cambiar para mi entrenamiento con tsunade -oba-chan

Naruto ¿puedo acompañarte? - pregunto Hinata de volada - es que hoy no tengo entramiento por que Kiba salio en una misión con Sasuke y Sakura ,y Shino tiene planes con su novia -

claro que si Hinata - respondió Naruto con su típica sonrisa

mientras ellos se iban Hadeshi ponía cara de aburrido pues el no tenia planes y Hinata se había ido con ese "pelos parados" pero en cuanto entro vio un montón de papeles que Hiashi le había dejado haciendo que Hiashi suspirara cansado

por mientras Naruto se detenía para poder hablar con Hinata

¿que pasa Naruto?- pregunto Hinata

es que yo ... bueno, ¿te gustaría que caminaramos con nuestras manos entrelazadas? - pregunto Naruto sonrojado - bu...bueno se supone que somos pareja y tu sabes que...- no pudo terminar ya que Hinata entralazo su mano con la de él, Naruto sonrió mientras caminaban , platicaban y reían

Ese día fue perfecto para Naruto y Hinata pues estuvieron juntos toooooodo el día asta que anochecio

pero en la noche antes de llegar a la mansion Hinata se detuvo extrañando a Naruto

¿que pasa Hinata? - pregunto Naruto parandoce frente a Hinata asta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros

Hinata aprovecho para abrazar a Naruto y al mismo tiempo besarlo

Naruto abrió los ojos con asombro y no supo como responder ,Hinata se separo y levanto la vista para mirar a Naruto

Naruto ,te amo y ...y yo , gracias por lo que estas haciendo por mi -

Naruto inconscientemente abrazo a Hinata y una ola de energía subió por su espalda al sentir el cuerpo de Hinata tan pegado al suyo quería corresponderle pero no sabia si lo que sentía era solo atracción física o amor

de pronto se escucho un "ejem"

ambos voltiaron y miraron a un Hiashi molesto

mocoso insolente , deja a mi hija! - grito Hiashi

Naruto y Hinata se adentraron a la mansión seguidos por los regaños de Hiashi aun que nada les quitara esas sonrisas de sus rostros

continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

capitulo 14

CAPITULO 14 QUE LO DISFRUTEN

Naruto se levanto cansadamente pero con una sonrisa en su rostro ese momento con Hinata nunca lo olvidaría era algo que revolvía su estomago y despertaba en él un mar de sensaciones y quería estar seguro que lo que sentía por ella era mas que una atracción física, ya que sabía que Hinata tenia un cuerpo escultural pero al sentirlo tan cerca de él lo quería solo para él y nadamas para él, así se levanto y se puso esa ropa negra que ya parecía uniforme de escuela y salio de su "cárcel" y logro ver a Hinata hablando con Hadeshi y Hiashi mientras caminaban por el basto patio

ya estoy listo - dijo Naruto acercandoce al grupo

buenos días Naruto - dijo Hinata mientras lo tomaba de la mano, mientras que Naruto sonrió con su típica sonrisa y decía un "buenos días" casi en susurro

bien , como podrás darte cuenta mi hija es muy ordenada y limpia - dijo Hiashi mientras veía que naruto movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación - así que el reto de esta semana sera limpiar toda la mansion de arriba hacia abajo -

toooda!- gritaron al unisono Hadeshi y Naruto

si toda , si quieren casarse con mi hija deberán ser capazes de ayudarla con sus deberes del hogar cuando ella este enferma o herida de una lecion- continuo explicando Hiashi - se que mi hija no se los hara saber tan fácil pero ustedes deben saberlo -

pa ...padre, no creo que este reto sea correcto -

Hiashi solo voltio a verla y con la mirada ella supo lo que hacia solo quería ayudar a su futuro matrimonio pera que ella fuera feliz y así ya no dijo nada

después de un rato Naruto salio con una escoba, un pañuelo naranja sobre su cabeza y un delantal naranja con negro y rojo , Hinata solo se sonrojo un poco y le dio una sonrisa divertida a Naruto quien solo se sonrojo y sonrió

Mientras del otro lado Hadeshi salio con un pañuelo azul sobre su cabeza ,con un delantal celeste con blanco, unos guantes y la escoba y su cara completamente seria

ven Hinata dejemos a los "chicos" trabajar - dijo Hiashi saliendo de la casa

Hinata y Hanabi lo siguieron después , pero antes de salir Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto para después susurrar un "no te canses tanto" , después salio de la casa dejando a Naruto y Hadeshi solos

esta vez ganare yo - dijo Hadeshi con cara seria

ja ,esta vez la limpieza sera mi amiga - respondió Naruto mientras tomaba la escoba y salia corriendo

oye!- grito Hadeshi mientras corría tras de él

pasaban las horas y Naruto junto a Hadeshi limpiaban toda la casa desde el dojo asta el patio principal ,hubo un rato donde Naruto y Hadeshi se peleaban para ver quien limpiaba la habitación de Hiashi ninguno de los dos quería entrar a esa habitación tan tenebrosa propia de un demonio según la mente de Naruto aunque el fue quien tubo que limpiarla , la habitación de Hinata estaba tan limpia que no tuvieron que limpiarla

Para cuando Hiashi ,Hanabi y Hinata llegaron a la mansion se encontraron con un Naruto y un Hadeshi muy cansados ,adoloridos y mugrosos tirados en el suelo mientras respiraban agitadamente

Hanabi y Hinata no pudieron evitar reírse mientras que Hiashi los miraba serios

Naruto , puedes levantarte - dijo Hinata

si, si , ya voy , solo , solo estaba descansando el cuerpo -

Hinata solo sonrió y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo al patio principal donde solo se veía la luz de la luna reflejandoce en el pequeño lago

Naruto se sentó en la banca esperando que Hinata se sentara pero no fue así

¿que pasa Hinata? - pregunto Naruto

Hinata sonrio para después tomar la mano de Naruto y colocarle una pulsera de plata con llaveros de konoha

este regalo es de parte mio por hacer lo que estas haciendo , y te vuelvo a repetir , te amo Naruto -

Naruto la abrazo fuertemente mientras Hinata sonreía con felicidad ignorando que Hiashi los miraba desde la puerta junto a Hanabi quien miraba la escena con ternura

de verdad ¿tiene que pasar por estas pruebas?- pregunto Hanabi viendo a su padre

es lo mismo que pase yo junto a tu madre , es necesario ver que ese chico no solo quiere a hina , si no que la ame con todo el corazón y que es capas de pasar todas las pruebas que manda el futuro sin derrumbarse - respondió Hiashi con cara seria

Hanabi acintio con la cabeza y volvió a ver a su hermana - bueno , mientras no le hagas esto a mis futuros novios esta bien-

que , claro que lo haré eres mi hija y tu futuro marido tendrá que pasar por esto si te merece - respondió Hiashi siguiendo a su hija menor quien no aceptaba nada de retos para su futura pareja

Naruto se encontraba acostado en su cama, le dolía todo pero no le importaba veía su pulsera con ojos llenos de cariño y tal vez de amor mientras en su mente se repetía el nombre de Hinata una y otra vez , asta que se quedo dormido recordando esos labis dulces llenos de amor

continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15 EL FINAL YA ESTA CERCA , QUE LO DISFRUTEN

Naruto se levanto aun con mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo debido a que toda la semana limpio cada rincón de esa maldita mansión claro también estaba el "flacucho" ese , pero con lo poco que hacia no notaba su ayuda , así que se levanto un poco mas temprano que el resto de la familia y se hizo un té para aflojar esos músculos que tanto le dolían

Naruto ,¿que haces levantado tan temprano? -preguntó Hinata entrando a la cocina con su yukata puesta ;por un momento Naruto se pregunto si cuando se casaran ,ella usaría la misma yukata para dormir , Naruto sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos malos pensamientos pero al momento de sacudir la cabeza su cuello crugio ,Hinata lo noto y lo miro de arriba a abajo aunque la pijama lo ocultaba se podían ver sus músculos tensos y pensó un poco

Naruto ,¿te gustaría un masaje?- pregunto Hinata sonriendo

la verdad hace mucho que no me dan un masaje y el ultimo que me dieron me hizo sentir peor - respondió Naruto cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba a Sakura haciéndole el peor masaje que haya tenido , pero luego recordó que Hinata tenia unas manos increiblemente suaves - si, por que no- respondió finalmente

Hinata le dijo que se acostara en el sillón de la sala y Naruto muy obvediente se acostó boca abajo ya sin la camisa de su pijama , Hinata casi se desmaya al ver ese torso muy bien definido producto de los duros entrenamientos que ha tenido en su corta vida

bi... bien , voy por mi loción a...ahora vuelvo - minutos mas tarde Hinata regreso con una pequeña botella al parecer con crema de hiervas para relajar los músculos

y así Hinata se sentó en una silla mientras comenzaba a masajear la espalda de Naruto en repetitivos movimientos circulares , Naruto sentía como esa crema y esos movimientos estaban haciendo maravillas con su espalda , tanto que Naruto dejo salir un pequeño gruñido de su garganta sin que se diera cuenta aunque Hinata si se dio cuenta pasaron unos 15 minutos y Hinata dejo de hacer los masajes y al voltiar a ver a Naruto se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido , Hinata sonrió con ternura y le puso una manta para no despertarlo ,y así volvió a su habitación para dormir otro poco

mas tarde Naruto fue despertado por el grito de Hiashi para levantarlo

despierta uzumaki!- grito Hiashi, haciendo que Naruto se levantara bruscamente - se puede saber que haces en la sala -

yo me levante un poco mas temprano y me hize un té , pero me quede dormido - respondió Naruto , no quería decirle que Hinata le hizo un masaje no sabia como reaccionaria

de acuerdo , vistete que hay gente - dijo Hiashi entrando a la cosina

Naruto tomo la camisa de su pijama y entro a la cocina donde Hadeshi ,Hanabi y Hinata se encontraban desayunando

y bien ¿cual sera el reto de esta semana? - pregunto Naruto

sera el de velocidad - respondió Hiashi serio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té

Naruto sonrió un poco pero Hiashi le borro la sonrisa con la mirada , capto la idea ni hiba ser un reto fácil

el reto no sera de haber quien corre mas rápido - dijo Hiashi llamando la atención de los demás - aunque no me guste la idea - continuo - ustedes algún día tendrán hijos

Naruto y Hinata se pusieron rojos ( aunque se notaba mas en Hinata )

y ... ¿y eso que tiene que ver con el reto?- preguntó Naruto aun sonrojado

este reto sera el ultimo y sera así - respondió Hiashi haciendo una seña a la puerta donde unos jovenes entraron haciendo una reverencia - estos niños me ayudaran a cumplir con mi meta , estos niños les llevaran un pergamino cada 3 horas por los próximos 3 días a donde quiera que estén

¿y si estamos en una misión? - pregunto Naruto

bueno yo le diré a la hokage que estos próximos tres días estarás ocupado -

y ¿que dirán los pergaminos padre? - pregunto Hinata

imagina que estas embarazada , que tienen las embarazadas a parte de mareos y nausias - dijo Hiashi

Hinata lo pensó un poco y luego abrió los ojos algo asombrada - quieres decir que, ¿ellos cumplirán con mis antojos imaginarios? - pregunto Hinata

a si es , y no solo eso , al tercer día al atardecer los estaremos esperando debajo de los rostros de los hokages con las cosas que estuvieron recolectando y él que llegue mas rápido ganara por así decirlo -

Naruto miro a Hinata y luego miro a Hiashi decidido

bien , lo haré , yo ganare por el amor de Hinata - dijo Naruto decidido

tu no vas a ganar, yo ganare , te daré la paliza de tu vida - respondió Hadeshi con el mismo animo

Hinata vio a Naruto y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro , esas semanas fueron las mejores semanas de su vida y nunca cambiaría algo si pudiera , ya no le importaba lo que pasara con solo poder estar con Naruto era feliz aun si no ganaba ella lo seguiría amando con todo su corazón eh incluso se iría con él asta el final de los tiempos

Naruto por su parte pensaba que iba a ganar con todo el esfuerzo que a dado asta llegar ahí y no dejaría de luchar asta estar con Hinata sin importar las consecuencias el estaría con Hinata con su Hinata asta que la muerte los separe ahora si podría decir que era amor y no solo atracción física aunque esta ultima aun la seguía sintiendo - estoy mas decidido que nunca "dattebayo"!

continuara ...


	16. Chapter 16

capitulo 16...

CAPITULO 16, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y SEA DE SU AGRADO

Naruto se levanto esperando alguna otra instrucción del padre de Hinata pero no lo vio ni a Hinata, solo a Hanabi quien al verlo se extraño un poco

¿aun estas aquí?, ya puedes regresar a tu casa , es escencial para el reto - dijo Hanabi levantando algunas cosas del piso que parecían pergaminos , asta que se dio la vuelta para irse - Hadeshi ya se fue , Hinata se quedara aquí -

Naruto se quedo pensando un poco y lo entendió ,no podía pasar con el montón de cosas frente a Hinata así que , tomo sus cosas dejo una carta a Hinata en su cuarto donde solo él y ella sabían encontrarlo y se fue directo a su casa

Naruto entro en esta como si fuera una casa ajena , ya se había acostumbrado a ver a Hinata y su familia todas las mañanas y se sintió un poco melancólico

minutos mas tarde salio a su entrenamiento matutino con su equipo , al llegar ahí vio que Sakura y Sasuke platicaban muy cómodamente sobre algo de una habitación nueva , Sakura sonrió al ver a Naruto y se acerco con una bolsita

toma Naruto , Hinata te mando el almuerzo - dijo Sakura sonriendo muy deslumbrantemente

¿paso algo?- pregunto Naruto algo asustado por la sonrisa de Sakura

si- respondió Sasuke - "teme", voy a ser padre - dijo Sasuke tratando dicimular su sonrisa

Sasuke , sonrie "baka", es una excelente noticia! voy a ser tío!...- grito Naruto sonriendo , abrazo a Sakura felicitándola ,mientras Sasuke lo miraba con una expresión cansada pero feliz

de pronto una niña llego atrás de Naruto

Naruto uzumaki - dijo la niña - aquí tiene el primer pergamino - dijo para después desaparecer de un salto

¿que es eso?- pregunto Sakura asomandoce

es mi reto de la semana - respondió Naruto abriendo el pergamino donde solo venía un enorme escrito que decía "uvas del monte del oeste" - Naruto se quedo quieto un poco y pensó "¿donde puedo encontrar esas uvas sin salir de la aldea?" , lo tengo!- grito Naruto saltando hacia un lugar determinado , Sasuke y Sakura sonrieron un poco y regresaron a su antigua platica sobre la habitación de su bebé - Naruto se acercaba a su destino ,la casa de Moegi la compañera de konohamaru ella tenia muchas frutas en un viejo invernadero, así llego , se las pidió como un favor y ella amablemente se las dio

Así pasaron las horas y cada vez que llegaba un nuevo pergamino , Naruto salia en su búsqueda, aveces había unas cosas que eran muy raras y se pregunto quien era las que las escribía

por mientras Hinata llegaba a su habitación cerrando la puerta con candado extrañaba a Naruto , así que se acostó y metió sus manos debajo de su almohada y sintió algo extraño , saco la mano junto a la carta de Naruto en esta , Hinata sonrió y la abrió rápidamente tratando de no romperla

CARTA:

hola Hinata sabes me voy ahorita por reglas del reto, solo quiero decirte que voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda para que tú no te cases con ese flacucho , sabes es un poco embarasozo hablar contigo frente a frente , pero lo que quiero decirte , es que me gustas Hinata y creo que te amo , mi cabeza aun no lo procesa pero ... creo que te amo Hinata y no me perdonare si falto a mi palabra , te quiero Hinata y ganare "dattebayo"

Hinata se quedo estática unos momentos ,su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento y así fue cayo desmayada en su cama con la cara totalmente roja

por mientras Naruto iba por su quinto antojo , el antojo de un "rosa cereza de arandano" y sabia muy bien donde podía encontrar uno , en el jardín de la casa de Sasuke , pero antes quería ver a Hinata una vez mas antes de irse a su casa , pero solo la vio dormida mientras en su mano sostenía la carta que le dejó para ella , eso lo hizo sentir algo rojo , así que se fue y tomo el arándano del jardín de su amigo y se fue a su casa pero no contó con que a la media noche lo despertaron por otro antojo

Naruto se sintió pésimo toda la noche tenia sueño pero no podía dejar que ese "flacucho" se quedara con Hinata y así , toda la noche Naruto se la paso cumpliendo los antojos imaginarios de su disque esposa , hubo un momento en que Hinata se levanto a las tres de la mañana para ir al baño pero al ver hacia fuera vio a Naruto pasando por el tejado de la casa continua y sonrió devertidamente y paso por su cabeza que Naruto seria un grandioso esposo y un grandioso padre, fue al baño y regresó a su cama para dormir un poco

continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

capitulo 17

CAPITULO 17 QUE LO DISFRUTEN

SEGUNDO DIA DEL RETO

Naruto parecía zombie viviente , prácticamente no pudo dormir en toda la noche por los disque antojos ,"seguramente Hiashi lo quiere ver demacrado para que no pueda ganar el reto" pensó Naruto ,sonrió un poco y luego se enderezó para poder estirarse ,sus brazos y su espalda crugieron un poco - no dejare que eso pase , yo ganare , "dattebayo"- dijo para después correr pero al doblar una esquina choco contra alguien , Naruto no cayo se detuvo antes de tocar el suelo debido a sus reflejos pero la otra persona si cayo dando un grito

lo siento, no te vi- dijo Naruto sacudiendo sus manos por el polvo del suelo

no, yo , lo siento Naruto -kun - respondió Hinata con una sonrisa dulce y apenada

Hinata!, lo siento, dejame ayudarte - dijo Naruto ayudando a Hinata a levantarse

que bueno que te veo , solo bine a preguntarte algo- Hinata bajo la mirada un poco nerviosa pero a la vez triste

¿que pasa Hinata?- pregunto Naruto notando la mirada de Hinata

es... ¿es cierto lo que me confezaste en la carta?- pregunto Hinata aun con la mirada hacia abajo

¿por que lo dudas?- dijo Naruto acercandoce a Hinata asta que quedo unos centímetros frente a ella y tomar su mano donde estaba el anillo haciendo que Hinata lo mirara - es verdad Hinata, este anillo no solo te lo di para aparentar , te lo di para demostrarte que eres muy importante para mi , y que , y que, ...y que te amo Hinata - respondió Naruto con mirada profunda

Hinata miraba esos ojos azules que tanto la hipnotizaban , decía la verdad , sus ojos se lo confirmaban , Hinata sonrió ampliamente y calleron un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas, por fin el amor de su vida le decía esas palabras que tanto soñaba

Naruto y Hinata se acercaban poco a poco casi podían sentir sus respiraciones en sus labios

Naruto uzumaki - se escucho detrás de ellos

Naruto puso cara de cansado y voltio al ver a la niña extendiéndole un nuevo pergamino bajo la cabeza , Hinata sonrió divertidamente

minutos mas tarde Hinata se despedía de Naruto , dejándolo solo con el pergamino en la mano , Naruto sonrió cansado y desapareció de un salto

"maldito Hiashi por arruinar un momento tal lindo con Hinata" pensó Naruto mientras corría con algunas cosas en una bolsa "bueno ya tendré tiempo para ello" pensó

he "pelos parados"- se escucho detrás de Naruto , ya sabía quien era y no quiso voltiar

que quiere "flacucho" , estoy ocupado - respondió Naruto indeferente

solo quería decirte , que haré cualquier cosa para ganar - respondió Hadeshi sonriendo

¿que quieres decir ?- pregunto Naruto pero Hadeshi ya se había ido - "maldito "flacucho" seguramente hará trampa , pero solo por ello yo ganare más fácil"- pensó Naruto

llego a su casa y dejo las cosas donde estaban los demás encargos , se dio una ducha y luego durmió un poco como una hora después se volvió a levantar por unos toques en la puerta

si- respondió cansado mientras habría la puerta

baya si que estas hecho un desastre "dobe" - dijo Sasuke entrando al departamento

¿que quieres "teme"? - pregunto Naruto cansado

solo vine a habizarte que Sakura y yo nos casaremos pasado mañana por el civil - respondió Sasuke

y, sabes que si iré por nada me perdería tu matrimonio -

es que no es solo eso , quiero que seas testigo ,junto a Hinata - dijo Sasuke

por supuesto!- respondió Naruto con alegría al cual Sasuke solo sonrió de lado

mas tarde Naruto se despidió de su amigo y volvió a salir por otro pergamino esta ves era algo mas fácil "pastel de chocolate"

Naruto iba corriendo tratando de no tirar el pastel al suelo ,eso le recordó que una vez trabajo como repartidor para el Ichiraku y termino tirando toda la sopa a alguien por andar por los techos desde ese día cada que traía comida corría por los caminos y no por los techos de las casas

solo faltaba un día mas para poder ganar ese reto y así sera lo ganara ya no solo por demostrar sus habilidades si no por el amor de Hinata y no perderla , ella ahora era su novia no oficialmente ya que primero tenían que arreglar este reto y conocerse un poco mejor

continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

capitulo 18

CAPIYULO 18 , QUE LO DISFRUTEN X3 ... ME ENCANTO ESTE EPISODIO ... QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO , SAIONARA!

Naruto corría por su ultimo "antojo" , tenia la mirada seria en vez de su habitual sonrisa , era ese día , ese dla en que todo se iba a arreglar , el día final del reto , tenia en su mano la ultima cosa que el encargaron "unas ranas de cocholate" , parecía un niño con esas cosas en su mano ,le recordaba su infancia ,su fría y solitaria infancia asta que los demás amigos se le unieran y todo se volviera algo mas alegre ,quería llegar a su casa, tomar la enorme bolsa de cosas y llegar al punto de partida lo más rápido posible

Al llegar al lugar acordado ,solo estaba una nota de Hiashi pegado con un kunai donde decía "estaremos del otro lado de la aldea bajo los rostros de los hokages ,que gane el mejor"

y así sera- dijo Hadeshi detrás de Naruto ,quien solo lo vio serio

en poco tiempo llegaron los dos jóvenes que estuvieron mandando los pergaminos ,Naruto saludo con una gran sonrisa a la joven quien también sonrió ampliamente y le deceso suerte. , tal parece que Naruto le había caído bien y se habían hecho amigos mientras que los otros se mostraban totalmente indiferentes de uno del otro

El sol comenzó a bajar ,Naruto y Hadeshi se ponían en posición de correr ,en su espalda llevaban una enorme bolsa llena de comida

Mientras del otro lado Hinata se encontraba nerviosa ,se movía de un lado a otro ,Hiashi y Hanabi miraban hacia el rumbo donde estaban Naruto y Hadeshi ,ambos sonreían

POR FAVOR IMAGINENSE LA CARRERA CON LA CANCION DE FONDO HERO'S COME BACK! YA QUE SIENTO QUE ESTA CANCION LE QUEDA PERFECTAMENTE

El cuanto el sol se tapó por una de las cabezas de unos de los hokages Hadeshi salio corriendo seguido por Naruto , en un segundo Naruto se adelanto pero al mirar hacia atrás su pie toco un hilo que dejo caer un par de shurinkens y kunais frente a Naruto haciéndolo retroceder de un salto y dándole la delantera a Hadeshi quien sonrió , Naruto solo puso una mirada seria y volvió a correr no tardo mucho en llegar al lado de Hadeshi quien lo miro asombrado y enojado , Hadeshi saco algunos pergaminos explosivos de su bolsa y se los lanzo a Naruto quien los esquivo muy rápidamente y colocandoce al otro lado de hadeshi ( osea que se movió de izquierda a derecha ) , Naruto sonrió al ver la mirada de Hadeshi y grito - acaso crees que perderé por culpa de algo tan sucio como las trampas , estas muy equivocado! - grito para después tomar de nuevo la delantera y sonreír ampliamente

Hadeshi hizo un justsu de viento haciendo que la bolsa de Naruto saliera volando , Naruto soltó un "maldicion" y corrió mas rápido tratando de tomar la bolsa antes de que esta callera por completo al suelo , Hadeshi tomó demaciada delantera haciendo que Naruto se quedara un poco mudo pero luego tomo todo el coraje que sentía y corrió lo mas rápido que podía , las imágenes de Hiashi ,Hanabi y hinata comenzaron a verse a lo lejos

Hinata vio a Naruto un poco mas lejos que Hadeshi y se asusto un poco

Hiashi solo sonrió mientras que Hanabi se asombro un poco por la velocidad que tomaba Naruto cada segundo que se hacercaba , pero a último momento Naruto tropezó un poco dejando que Hadeshi llegara en primer lugar , Naruto vio su pie y este se había enredado por un hilo que estaba sujeto al suelo, Naruto vio la sonrisa de victoria de Hadeshi y a Hinata mirándolo con tristeza

no! , maldicion! - grito Naruto dejandoce caer de rodillas y golpear con sus puños al suelo fuertemente. , tanto que el suelo tembló ligeramente creando pequeñas grietas en este

bien , tal parece que hay un ganador - dijo Hiashi de pronto dándole la espalda a Naruto

Hinata se quedo un rato muda su garganta tenia un nudo y quería gritar , mientras que Naruto levanto la mirada asustado y preocupado por un momento se le vio un poco pálido pero luego comenzó a gritar "no!" una y otra vez con coraje

callate! -grito Hiashi molesto

que no vez , as perdido , eso es todo mocoso , Hinata se casara con Hadeshi , olvidate de Hinata - dijo Hiashi sin voltiar a verlo

no ...- respondió Naruto con la cabeza baja

que?... - dijo Hiashi sin voltiar a verlo

lo que escucho ..- respondió Naruto levantando la cabeza y mirando la nuca de Hiashi - no lo haré , no renunciaré a Hinata solo por este es tupido reto !- comenzó a alzar la voz Naruto

Naruto - kun - dijo Hinata dejando mostrar algunas lágrimas en su rostro

¿por que mocoso? - pregunto Hiashi voltiando a ver a Naruto con una mirada seria

por que ... por que yo... ¡por que yo amo a su hija! - grito Naruto

continuara ...


	19. Chapter 19

capitulo 19

CAPITULO 19 ,QUE LO DISFRUTEN ...

Hinata se quedo muda acaso escucho bien , Naruto le confeso que la amaba frente a su padre ,Hinata lo voltio a ver pero su padre estaba de espaldas por lo que no pudo ver su rostro

¿que dijiste? - pregunto Hiashi ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de una cara seria

lo que escucho - volvió a decir Naruto - amo a su hija y no voy a perderla por un estupido reto

ya te lo dije mocoso , Hinata se casara con Hadeshi y punto , fin de la historia - dijo Hiashi volviendo a voltiar listo para irse

¡No! - grito Naruto - no voy a permitirlo! , voy a luchar para que esa boda no se realize - Naruto ya temblaba de coraje y cerro sus manos asta convertirlos en puños - no me importa lo que haga Hiashi , si quiere encierreme , tortureme o mateme , pero yo seguiré luchando por el amor de Hinata

de verdad ¿harias eso por mi hija? - pregunto Hiashi de espaldas

si - respondió Naruto con voz seria , nunca había estado tan decidido como ese momento

bien - respondio Hiashi voltiando a ver a Naruto - puedes casarte con mi hija - dijo

Naruto se quedo con cara de O.o...- ¿que fue lo que dijo ,Hiashi -sama? -

que te puedes casar con mi hija - respondio Hiashi

Hadeshi se acerco a Naruto y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro - felicidades pasaste la prueba , perdón por las cosas que te hize , sin rencores amigo - dijo Hadeshi con una sonrisa

Naruto aun no comprendía nada , que fue todo eso , "una prueba ¿cual prueba? , ¿de que demonios hablaban?" - pensó Naruto todavía con cara de O.o...

padre , creo que le debes una explicación a Naruto - dijo Hanabi acercándose a su padre

veras en nuestra familia los prometidos de nuestras hijas deben tener una prueba para saber si realmente las aman y que darían todo por ellas , a mi me lo hicieron un poco mas brusco que lo que hice contigo , es por eso que Hadeshi acepto hacer el truco del prometido tramposo - dijo Hadeshi señalando a Hadeshi

y Hinata , tú - trato de decir Naruto

yo no sabia nada - respondió Hinata rápidamente

no le dije nada a Hinata , ya que ella no sabe mentir - dijo Hanabi

pero , ¿no es una tradición? - pregunto Naruto al saber que Hinata no estaba enterada

a Hinata nunca le dije por una razón , Hinata es muy joven , solo se lo podía decir cuando tuviera 25 años , pero ahora me lo adelantaron por la llegada de Hadeshi a la familia , ya que es de verdad el prometido de Hinata desde la infancia pero nunca se habian conocido , además de tu inesperada reacción ante ello , tube que hacer esta prueba , aunque Hadeshi de verdad bino a notificar que ya había encontrado una pareja , repito Hadeshi solo acepto por que ve a Hinata como alguien de la familia y no como su prometida -

y entonces , ¿para que tanto reto? - preguntó Naruto molesto

para divertirmer , y para ver que tanto quieres a mi hija - respondió Hiashi con una sonrisa

Naruto muy poco entendía , pero aun así se alegro , Hinata no se iba a casar y él y ella podrían salir sin ningún pero de su familia así que abrazo a Hinata y la levantó del suelo con una gran sonrisa , Hinata sonreía muy ampliamente

baya , por fin todo esto acabo - dijo Hanabi poniendo cara de molestia y empezando a irse de ahí

Hiashi miro con satisfacción a Naruto y a Hinata , por fin su hija iba a ser feliz y además los charlatanes principales de la casa Hyuuga ( osea los ancianos principales del clan ) , iban a aceptar a su hija como futura heredera ya que esta saliendo con el próximo hokage , por fin les cayaria la boca y les haría comer sus palabras , Hiashi se sentía completamente orgulloso de su hija y empezó a caminar

padre! , - grito Hinata antes de correr y abrazar a su padre por la espalda , Hiashi se sorprendió pues era la primera vez que lo abrazaba - gracias - dijo

Hiashi solo soltó un suspiro y dijo - de nada - y así volvió a caminar seguido por Hadeshi quien al voltiar a ver a Hinata le guiño un ojo y le sonrio

Naruto puso cara de desconfiado pero se le quito al ver la sonrisa de Hinata

Naruto y Hinata se abrazaron nuevamente y después de un largo abrazo Naruto bajo la cabeza y le dio un beso cálido a Hinata quien se puso completamente roja pero acepto el beso y lo correspondió , tanto tiempo esperando ese momento , tanto tiempo esperando ese beso , esos abrazos , ese amor mutuo ,ambos sentían como el viento soplaba dejando que algunas hojas de Sakura volaran junto la brisa

continuara ...


	20. Chapter 20

capitulo 20

HE AQUI EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO QUE LO DISFRUTEN

Sakura acomodaba por cuarta vez su moño que tenia al lado , era un vestido blanco que resaltaba su piel blanca y su pelo rosa , era es vestido con un moño de lado con los hombros descubiertos , estaba nerviosa , ese día iba a seria el primero de muchos días especiales que tendrá ,traía el pelo con una trenza de lado

calmate , estas muy nerviosa - dijo Hinata detrás de ella sentada en una silla detrás de su amiga , la boda era hecha dentro de la torre hokage ,solo estaban dando los últimos toques abajo para la boda , Hinata vestía un vestido lila también con los hombros descubiertos pero eran tapados por un pequeño chaleco del mismo color y traía el pelo recogido en una cebolla pero los flecos aun le caían en su rostro

le hará mal al bebé si no te calmas - respondió Ino levantandoce de otra silla , ella traia un vestido negro con la espalda descubierta y el cuello en "V" , tenia el pelo regodido dejando ver su espalda

Tenten y Temari entraron de repente

Las cosas ya están listas Sakura - dijo Temari ,traía un vestido rojo de tirantes con un moño detrás de el que la hacían ver muy elegante y traía el pelo suelto solo traia un pequeño broche en el pelo

que bonita te ves - dijo Tenten ,traía un vestido estilo oriental color rosa pastel con adornos dorados y el pelo suelto con solo un medio chongo

Al final todas bajaron ,Sakura miro a Sasuke que vestía de negro se sonrojo un poco , mientras ella pasaba los demás sonreían con alegría ,Naruto y Hinata estaba tomados de las manos mientras miraban a sus mejores amigos unirse por el resto de su vida eso era algo que ellos haciaban pero ambos sabían que debían tomar un poco de tiempo antes de ello paro ya era mas que confirmado que Hinata era prometida de Naruto y que iban a casarse pronto

uno a uno los testigos firmaban el papel con alegría y deceaban buena suerte y alegría a la pareja

Sasuke por fin sonrió ante sus amigos y compañeros al igual que Sakura

Al final cuando ambos salieron todos les lanzaron arroz a la feliz pareja como buena suerte

Naruto y Hinata sonreían mutuamente ante tal escena frente a ellos Sakura y Sasuke se dieron un beso como en una boda de iglesia ,Naruto estaba feliz por sus mejores amigos ahora estaban felices y próximamente lo estarian mas con la llegada su futuro hijo o hija

POR MIENTRAS

Por mientras Hiashi estaba sentado frente a los viejos sabios del clan Hyuuga ,estaba calmado y sereno mas de lo normal y eso les causaba algo de nerviosismo a los ancianos

Que es lo tienes que informar Hiashi - dijo uno de los ancianos

Hinata tiene novio , pero no es su prometido correspondiente - respondió Hiashi calmadamente

que! , y no la castigaste por ello , tu sabes muy bien que ese matrimonio es nuestra unión con el clan Hyuuga del este - dijo otro viejo

pero su novio no es simple ninja - dijo Hiashi mostrando una sonrisa que hizo calllar a los ancianos

y ¿quien es el bastardo? - pregunto con enojo otro de los ancianos

nada más y nada menos que nuestro futuro hokage - respondió Hiashi

los ancianos se sorprendieron y se miraron unos a otros

si me permiten , ustedes ya no tienen valor dentro del clan Hyuuga por que ahora la cabeza del clan MI HIJA esta saliendo con el próximo hokage Y sera la cabeza del clan les guste o no ahora que dirán , no la jusgaran como siempre lo hacían , lo sabia solo eran palabrerías suyas - dijo Hiashi levantandoce y saliendo de su habitación ,los ancianos se miraron unos a otros ,nadie dijo nada pues Hiashi ya lo había dicho todo

NUEVE MESES DESPUES ...

"teme" calmate , ellas estarán bien , no te preocupes - decía Naruto tratando de calmar a su amigo quien caminaba de un lado a otro ,Hinata ,Tenten ,Temari ,Neji ,Ino, choji , Shikamaru ,Kiba , Shino y la novia de Shino estaban esperando noticias de su amiga quien estaba dando a luz a su sobrina

Después de un rato Tsunade salio limpiándose las manos - bien ,ya nació tu hija ,es muy fuerte y esta muy bien , quieres pasar a verla

Sasuke confirmo con la cabeza y entro nervioso a la sala de parto

después de un rato Sasuke salio con una pequeña bolita entre sus brazos ,Naruto no pudo dejar de sonreir al ver a su mejor amigo con esa sonrisa de algreia y ternura

todos se acercaron y Sasuke destapo la carita de la pequeña ,tenia el pelo medio lila oscuro resultado del color de pelo de su padre y de su madre , abrió los ojitos y los tenia color grises hermosos sin duda pero la misma mirada de Sasuke

todos soltaron exclamasiones de alegría y cariño ,algunos entraron a ver a Sakura y otros tuvieron que irse ,pero Naruto y Hinata no querian dejar solos a sus mejores amigos ,Naruto se sintió feliz ahora mas que nunca por sus amigos por su amor por Hinata , por su futuro matrimonio , por su futura familia

continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

capitulo 21 ... Final...

GRAN FINAL!

Afuera llovía sin control , Hinata se sentía cansada pero aun así tenia que caminar por el bien del bebé , así es , estaba embarazada de 5 meses ya hacia 3 años desde la boda de Sakura, 1 desde su boda y ahora esperaba su primer hijo se sentía como una ballena pero eso casi no lo pensaba pues en solo pensar ese día la hacia sonreir al solo recordar todo lo que tubo que pasar Naruto para ser su prometido

ya llegue! - se escucho en la puerta de entrada

estoy en la sala - respondió Hinata

Naruto entro a la sala y la vio con una gran sonrisa llena de cariño y amor ,luego se recostó para besar el vientre de Hinata - hola bebé , no le pusiste lata a tu madre mientras yo no estuve - dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa ,ya vestía su capa de hokage ,ya lo era ya hace un par de semanas - ¿como te sientes? - le pregunto a Hinata dándole un beso en los labios

gorda - respondió Hinata

Naruto soltó una risa y luego volvió a hablar - te vez adorable , eres como una bolita , mi bolita - dijo Naruto

Naruto! , no me llames así - reprocho Hinata - si me vuelves a decir así , te dejo sin ramén por un mes

no, no , lo siento , lo siento - respondió Naruto

ahora fue el turno de Hinata de reír Naruto solo bajo la cabeza derrotado

oh! , cierto , Hinata recuerdas que día es hoy - dijo Naruto sonriendo

pues claro , es nuestro aniversario - respondió Hinata con una sonrisa

asi es - Naruto se inclino y saco una caja de color purpura - este es tu regalo - dijo para después habrirlo y enseñar una gargantilla muy bonita , Hinata la miro sorprendida y luego miro su pulsera eran exactamente iguales era un conjunto

Hinata sonrió y luego tomo su bolsa y saco una cajita

¿que es? - pregunto Naruto curioso

Hinata abrió la pequeña caja y dentro traía la pulsera que antes le había regalado a Naruto

es mi pulsera , creía que se había rompido en aquella pelea y que no tenia reparación - dijo Naruto tomando la pulsera

si tenia reparación , yo la repare - contesto Hinata con una sonrisa

gracias Hinata , eres la mejor , de verdad , la mejor - respondió Naruto dándole un cálido beso a su esposa

La lluvia dejo de caer y el sol comenzo a asomar sus pequeños rayos de luz de entre las nubes

Naruto y Hinata se tomaron de la mano mientras miraban el cielo desde el balcón de su habitación eran felices muy felices , ambos pensaban en que cada uno fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado al otro , nadie los iba a separar nunca , nunca y todo eso comenzó con una pequeña limpieza y encontrandoce con una gran amor

6 AÑOS DESPUES

Mama! , puedo salir a jugar con Hiromi - pregunto un niño rubio corriendo hacia la cocina donde su madre hacia de comer

esta bien , pero recuerda que la comida estará lista - dijo Hinata voltiando a ver a su hijo en su vientre se veía un pequeño bulto

si mamá! - dijo el niño antes de salir a jugar con su vecina hiromi hija de Sasuke y Sakura quien también esperaba a su segundo hijo como Hinata

adiós papá! - grito el niño al ver a su padre entrar por la puerta

espera! , no corras tan rápido Minato! - grito Naruto pero el pequeño no le escuchaba- este niño tiene demaciada energía

mira quien lo dice - respondió Hinata saliendo de la cocina

hola amor , ¿como te sientes? - dijo Naruto antes de besarla

bien , ¿como te fue? - pregunto Hinata

bien , demaciado papeleo para mi forma de ser pero bien - respondió Naruto abrazando a Hinata con ternura- te aseguro que esta vez sera niña - dijo Naruto acariciando el pequeño bulto del vientre de Hinata

lo mas probable es que así sea - respondió Hinata entrando a la cocina

así sera - dijo Naruto siguiendo a su esposa

Afuera los niños jugaban con alegría junto a otros niños muy parecidos a Kiba, Tenten , Shino y los demás así es todos eran hijos de los demás compañeros con unas diferencias de edad

Los niños jugaban con risas y alegrías a Naruto y a Sasuke les alegraba esto y que no vivieran las mismas cosas que ellos sufrieron de niños por ahora sus hijo sus esposas , su familia eran lo que mejor tenían en la vida , ese amor incondicional que sentían no se comparaba a ningún otro

Fin...


End file.
